


Way in this World

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Filming, Fluff, Friendship, Fun nights, Laughter, Love, Lust, Make-up, Nights in, Party, Past Child Abuse, Protection, Smut, Swimming, families, fathers, movies - Freeform, nights out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 80
Words: 46,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: Follow two girls as they find out they are going to be in there favorite series of movie. Watch them fit in with the cast and when there lives unwravel.. will they fall in love? or will they crash it and burn around them





	1. More Like Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAMER** THESE parts for Faith and Rose were not in the original movie so don’t try and find them. They were created for the purpose of this story and ill make them tie into the move the best i can. This is not owned by marvel or any way. I do not own Captain America or the winter Solider in any way. IF you do not like that. Then that is on you and i hope you enjoy the rest of the day. This is just a store this is a behind the scenes. not the actual movie. I own the Characters Faith and Rosie. The rest of the people are owned by Marvel. Also some of the shifts might have changed 
> 
> This story is going to focus on the outside lives of the movie. It is not going to have actual content of the movie or maybe a little i don’t know.. guess we will find out together :)

Faith and Rose have known each other for as long as both of them could remember. They both had the same kinda home life. They had a mom but there dads were never really in the picture. They referred to them as Sperm Donors. They had there mothers. Whom were the best people in the entire world. Faiths mom was a second mom for Rose and Roses mom was a second mom for faith making sure that both the girls had everything that they needed. 

 

The girls made a pack early on to always be there for each other. When Faith stated that she wanted to move to LA and try and become an actor. Rose was her biggest fan. She traveled out there. They were room mates. They both went on the same auditions. Rose wasn’t always the biggest fan of being in the limelight but she was always there for Faith no matter what.

 

The girls always had the support from there mothers. No matter how struggling their own parents were they would help them no matter how far they were, back in their home town, small town in Wisconsin. 

One day faith and Rose both knew that they would make it, and they would do everything they could for there Mothers. 

Faith took a deep breath as she looked down at her phone which was currently ringing. She had a call back that she was waiting for. She saw the name appear on the phone “of course” she said out loud as she answered the phone “Yes?” was all she said

“Hey its dad, was wondering if you could help me with something” Faith took a deep breath as she replied to the voice on the phone “no i don’t have time. Please don’t call me again, you only call when you want something” she said as she hung up the phone 

 

Rose looked at her friend "you would think after all this time he would learn by now” without even having to ask who it was she just knew by the reaction of her friend. After all this time. no matter what happens or who calls they were always there to support each other 

Rose’s phone started to ring just as faiths did. Both there yes went wide as they went into separate rooms and answered the phones. 

 

Both the girls walk out screaming after hanging up the phone 

 

“YOU FIRST” Faith said as she looks excited at rose

“I GOT THE PART ON THE NEW MARVEL MOVIE” Rose screamed as she hugged her friend

“ME TOO! OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO BE WORKING TOGETHER!!” Faith said as she hugged her friend as they jumped around the living room “i knew our break would come sooner or later!” 

 

“we need to go get dinner and fall mom to celebrate!” Rose replied as she looked at her “wait what part did you get?” 

Faith smiled “you know i get to be a new superhero

!Rose laughed “oh good! Me too!” she smiled “i can’t wait to get the script lets go Skype moms” 


	2. Day One

The movie had already been filming for about a week before the girls were on set. They both wanted to make a good impression. 

Faith was playing someone by the name of Sharon Carter who was a niece to Peggy Carter whom was the one of the original bad asses of shield. Sharon was also an agent of shield.

Rose was playing Mockingbird which was a code name. Her real name was Bobbi. She was also one of those bad ass women of marvel that didn’t want to take anything form anyone. 

The girls actually had a quite of bit of sense together to they had worked them prior to just showing up on set. They helped each other learn there lines. Little did they know that when they got on set they were going to be handed all new lines. 

Chris Evans who was currently Playing Steve Rodgers and Capitan America. Greeted the girls as they walked on set in the Hair and make up room “hey welcome to our Marvel family! Ive heard a lot of good things about the both of you” he said as someone was slicking back his hair for a scene. 

Faith smiled “thanks. im a huge fan so i can’t wait to get the pleasure to work with you on this” Faith in this movie was set to play the love interested for Chris Character. 

Chris smiled at her as she sat down next to him “everyone here is great. You guys will fit in just fine” 

Rose sat down as well as they started to braid her long black hair she was a fighter little did she need her hair getting in the way. Sebastian walked into the trailer “come on Chris you are such a girl we are needed on set.” he looks at the two girls “oh you guys must be the new agents, Im Sebastian. Its really nice to meet you”

Rose wasn’t expecting him to walk in like that so she smiled softly and nodded at him “you guys too. We will see you on set in a little bit” Rose was set to play Opposite Sebastian which could turn into a love interested but right now a role to just protect him well he isn't with Capitan America 

 

After the girls were said and done and in wardrobe that they needed to be in. as they walked over to the set. 

“You know how some girls say leather is a girls best friend.. I don't’ agree with that” rose says as she adjusts the pants that were seated weird on her legs. With a slight giggle. 

Faith looked at her with a slight giggle as the director walked up to them. “Right now we are prepping for the meeting scene. Snark is trying to get all of the members as well as agents that work with the avengers to sign the accords. You two are just to sit and listen to the arguments to happen, as the video plays react with regrets and guilt for the actions”the director showed Rose to her seat. Faith was not in the movie quite yet.

 

She sat off to the side and watched her best friend work.. Faith off to the side with her Blonde hair straightened and make up already done. She wanted to make sure she didn’t fail.

After a long day of filming for the girls they were just about to walk off set as Sebastian and Chris walk up to them “come on let us buy you a drink to welcome you to the cast of your first Capitan America movie” 

Faith looked at rose “she doesn’t drink but she is happy to tag along” just answering for rose 

“what she said” Rose said as she walked with them to the bar across the street from the set. 

Chris walked in “Two beers and whatever the pretty ladies wants” he put his hand on faiths shoulder “you guys did great today”

Sebastian nodded “professionals seriously” he said as he took his beer from the guy that poured it.

Anthony walked into the bar “WHATS GOING ON MY PARTY PEOPLE!” he said as he sat down at the table “how did i know i was going to find you two in here” He said as he put his arms around Chris and Sebastian Neck

Faith laughed slightly as the bartender gave her a glass of wine since it was her favorite Chris looked at her as he pulled Anthony’s arm off himself “oh classy wine drinker i like that” he smiled at her. 

Rose ordered her normal doctor pepper and took a sip of it as they talked and got to know each other Faith got a little to drunk for her own good. Thank goodness for her best friend behind there to catch her when she falls


	3. Maybe it was Spiked

Faith looked at chris as she stood up from the stool she was sitting on and like lost her balance. Having quick reflexes Chris quickly catches her before she falls over 

“on that note i should get her home. we will see everyone in the morning” Rose said as she put her arm around her best friend supporting her “think you had a little to much” 

 

Sebastian looked at them “alright have a nice night ladies, see you tomorrow” 

Before Rose could pull faith back far enough she looked at chris “you are so damn adorable” she said out loud as she touched his face softly.

Rose quickly got her drunk best friend out to her car and they drove home before she could embarks herself even more.

The next morning Faith woke up with the alarm for set and not remembering a single thing that happened 

“ugh how drunk did i get?” she asked out loud as she held her hand 

“you know i think you only had like a half a glass maybe one total. so not sure why you are so hung over” Rose replied as she got up and change into some sweatpants and put her hair up in a pony tail

“i think someone spiked my drink the last thing i remember was that first drink” Faith said as she got up and changed into some yoga pants

“that would explain a lot actually, must have been that creepy bartender” Rose replied as she looked at her friend “your gonna have to pull yourself together, first major roles over here. and you get to be a bad ass today” Rose tossed Faith a pony tail holder 

Faith without bothering to brush her hair though her hair up in a messy bun which was her go to when she wasn’t feeling well “okay lets go before we are late to our second day of work and they can fire us or me rather” Faith grabbed some water and took a drink as she walked out of the house to Rose’s car. Faith put on her sunglasses and got in the driver seat as she laid the chair all the way back

“God you look miserable” Rose said as she started the car and started to drive to the studio 

“can we get coffee?” Faith asked as she looked at Rose

Rose smiled and went though Starbucks without even asking faith got her favorite chi tea latte and herself a smoothie as she wasn’t much into coffee and then handed it to her and then drove off to set.

Faith fake sniffled “you know me so well i love youuu” 


	4. Rough Day

The girls got on set. Rose was due in hair and make up before Faith.

Faith took her hung over self to her trailer and then crawled onto the couch that was there letting one of the assistants to come and wake her up when she was needed. 

Rose went off to the hair an and make up and got herself all ready and headed to the set. She walked up behind Chris and made faces at Sebastian over Chris shoulder without letting one else see her.

Sebastian started to laugh in the middle of a serious scene. The producers and the directors started to look around.

Rose ducked behind Chris as he turned around “ah that explains the sudden out burst of laughter” 

Chris replied as he stepped away revealing Rose standing there

“I didn’t do a single thing” she said as she held her hand behind her back as she giggled softly

“CUT” the director yelled

Sebastian walked back over to the director to get some notes as he gave rose a glance

“can we please just get though this one without laughing!” The director asked as he sent Sebastian back on the stage and all of that other fun stuff

 

Rose and Chris stood off to the side.

“wheres faith?” Chris wondered as he half looked at her and half waited for his queue to jump in 

“id assume in her Trailer. She was super hung over for some reason this morning” Rose said softly back to him

“she had one drink?” Chris said confused as he jumped into the scene as they finished up that one

Rose watched the rest of the scene play out and jumped in when she was suppose to and killed her line.

Faith was woken up about 20 mins later in her trailer and zombie walked herself over to hair and make up and made herself look presentable.

“what happened to you?” said the make up guy

“oh you know the normal, had a drink i think my drink got spiked and i can’t remember a thing” Faith responded as the make up people covered her bags and fixing her hair which was all over the place. 


	5. oo she Catty Today

Faith walked over to set after the hair and make up team fixed her external looks so she didn’t look dead. 

Rose looked at her friend as she walked up to join the fun “well don’t you look undead” 

“shut up” Faith Responded as she stood there with her arms crossed.

The scene got cut and Chris and Sebastian walked toward them as they were in the middle of filming the fight scene in the apartment.

One of the first attendants tossed Chris a bottle of water. Faith noticed it was flying at her right before it was about to hit her and she dunked 

“REALLY!?” she asked out loud and groaned “im over this day and its only noon” she said as she sat in her chair on set as she sighed heavily.

Chris looked at Rose then Sebastian as he took a drink of his water “sorry about that” he then said after he was hydrated. 

Rose walked over to her “don’t worry it will get better.. Did you read the new sides for today?” She wondered as she handed her friend what she needed to know. Knowing something that Faith didn’t.

“no i went to my trailer and took a nap till the the AD woke me up about an hour ago” Faith said as she took them and read the plan for the day. Faith went though and read it then looked up at Rose after she was done “well that was added in” she said with a slight laugh as she got up.

Sebastian walked over to them “woah Faith who hit you with a truck?” He wondered.

Chris walked up behind him “you don’t talk about a lady like that, who raised you in a barn?”

Faith looked at the two of them as she shook her head “would you two like not talk so loud. Some of us have a headache. Now if you don’t excuse me im needed in wardrobe apparemty” she said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Rose laughed and followed her friend “what she said, have fun boys” she smirked and walked away with Rose to Wardrobe to change as well before they got into a fight scene.

“god boys are stupid” Faith said as she she started to change her clothes into the basic superhero custom they made for her right next to Rose 

“Those boys are stupid thats for sure, i mean im sure most boys are. as far as im aware” Rose stated with a slight Chuckle 

Anthony walks in covered in fake blood “whats up my party people?” He wondered with a smirk “last night was fun, we should do that again” 

“would rather not” Faith Replied in a Snarky response. “rather stab my eyeballs out with a tooth pic”

Rose bursted out laughing at the visual “she is in a bad mood sorry about her” Rose Apologized about her best friend

“I can see that, she’s a little catty today” Anthony smirked and grabbed his Falcon outfit props


	6. Sleep.. Tired

The girls walked back on set. They learned some fight sequence and jumped right in. Faith not feeling the greatest wasn't really in the mood to fight or do anything. By the time it got dark on set she was ready to go “thank god its wrap time” she said as she like laid on her best friend as they walked toward there trailers.

“Seriously faith you know i am trying to walk here” Rose said as she was like falling over as her best friend weight was like piled on her “well deal with it.. Wait here comes Chris ill lay on him” Faith smirked as she stood up straight “Chris! give me a piggy back ride" she said without any hesitation jumped on his back. Hoping he would catch her 

“you need to give a guy more of a warning” Chris replied catching her when she jumped and gripped his hands under her legs as she crossed them around his waist

“shhhh” Faith said as she laid her head on his shoulder as she didn’t feel well “i think your bartender guy friend across the street drugged me so you know” 

Rose couldn’t help but laugh at the fact she actually did it. Her best friend was one weird person but wouldn’t change her for the world 

Faith gasped “you know what scene we didn’t get to today.. was that kiss under a bridge, did you know we get to kiss?” she asked Chris as Sebastian walked up.

Rose looked at him as she laughed at Faith. “i think she might be super tired.. and whatever drug she was given must be messing with her, and she gets weird when she doesn’t feel well” 

 

Sebastian just looked at faith who was like laying on Chris’s shoulder Chris made a face “well i don’t know that bartender and if he did ill take care of it. Also no we didn’t have time today, don’t worry we will get to it Ms Carter” he smirked “where is your trailer?” Chris asked faith 

“That way!” Faith said as she pointed her finger “its over uh im not sure actually.. Rose where is my Trailer?” She wondered Looking at her friend.

Rose in the middle of dying of laughter “we are walking by it right now!” 

“Right it says carter right on the front..” Sebastian said as he opened the door for chris who was still carrying Faith. He looked at Rose “are you going to be able to get her home"

“i can handle her only have been doing that for the last 10 or more Years” Rose shrugged with a smile

Chris set her down on the couch. Faith looked at him “you know what we should do. Go swimming. doesn’t that sound like fun. our apartment complex has a pool you and Stan outside should come by!”

“or they shouldn’t because you are high on something.. im not sure what.. but you need to sleep” Rose said 

“how about we get back to you on that? Yeah?” Sebastian responded “ill give you my number and maybe tomorrow night”


	7. Okay then

Rose sighed “are you going to be okay to change into your sweatpants?” she asked her best friend as the men walked away to go change themselves 

“yeah boo thang i got this” she said as she un did the belt she was wearing”

Rose laughed as she walked out of the trailer and into the one next door which had Roses characters name on it. She herself went and changed and then went back next door. 

Faith was dressed and asleep on her couch “and thats what i thought..” she sighed heavily “of course faith.. of course” Rose left the trailer and found walking to his car

“Hey Sebasitan!” can you help me with something?” Rose wondered 

Sebastian nodded “sure whats going on?” he wondered

“you know faith right the weird girl. well she passed out and well im not that strong enough to carry her to the car, mind helping me.. ill owe you greatly, she wont wake up ” Rose pleaded with him

 

“Of course” Sebastian said as he walked into the trailer picked up the girl and then walked outside “okay so where to?” he wondered. Rose directed him to her car. 

Sebastian laid her in the back seat “now if you excuse me id love to go home and crash” he smiled at her “if you ever need to escape the crazy you are welcome to come hang out in my big old condo” He offered her 

 

“you know i might have to take you up on that” Rose smiled as she got into her car. “thanks again” Rose smiled at him


	8. Chapter 8

Considering that faith was super sick the day before and no one really knew why. She didn’t tell anyone she was drugged by whatever. So they figured she had the flue mostly cause the next day 80% of crew had to call in due to some sort of illness. so they called a production day.. Which was basically an actors sick day. 

Faith was relieved mostly because she still wasn’t feeling the greatest from the day before. She woke up to a text message to the entire cast in a group chat. She screamed “YES!!!” and covered her face with a pillow 

 

Rose laughed as she had been up since the first alarm went off. She fed the kids and gave them the treat. by kids rose fed her dog Winnie and her two cats Salem and Elenor. She even fed Faiths cat since she wasn’t feeling the best, Scrappy. 

“see you finally got the production day text” Rose smirked at her friend as she came out of the room. 

“yes thank god cause i feel better and its like 90 and i just wanna hang by the pool” Faith said with a smile 

Rose nodded “maybe we can grill some burgers. or do something cool.” Without telling Faith anything Rose sent a few text messages inviting a few members of the cast over.

“yes ill make a cake.. or cupcakes” Faith said all excited 

“right you and baking i almost forgot thats your favorite thing” Rose rolled her eyes. “im gonna go to the store to pick up some stuff, you want anything?” 

Faith shook her head “nope gonna shower and then make that cake thing i talked about, and listen to music really loudly..” 

“don’t make our neighbors call me stating you are two loud or get us kicked out of the apartment i will hurt you, or burn anything down” Rose threatened “pft ill be a good little faith” Faith said all snarky


	9. uhhhhhh

Faith had gotten in the shower. Well rosie was gone. She put on a pair of shorts and just a simple t-shirt which was more of a long crop top. One thing that Faith liked to do well she was cooking was listen to music, Mostly with headphones. 

Faith put on her noise canceling headphones and paired them to her phone and set her phone down on shuffle and as loud as she could stand. She started to Bake her favorite thing, Cupcakes. After she got those in the oven she started to make fun little decorations and frosting.

As the cupcakes finished baking Faith figured she would make a few other things that she had been meaning to make but didn’t feel well since apparently they were grilling out since it was a nice day and all. Faith wanted to do was lay by the pool. She started to make a few different salads. 

She had set a timer on her phone for the cupcakes one so she wouldn’t burn them and two so she could hear the timer with her music. One thing she always did in the kitchen was dance around like no one was watching, as she sang as well.

Faith use to be a dancer in a past life so she liked to think. She spun around as her timer went off and saw 3 people standing there. One of them being Rose, and the other two being Chris and Sebastian 

Faith quickly pulled down her headphones and looked at the people staring at her “uh how long have you been standing there?”

Rose smirked “long enough.. how often do you dance like that?” 

“when no one is around, Obviously” Faith said as she pulled the cupcakes out of the oven and looked between them taking her headphones off

Chris was smirking as he just looked her up and down. Sebastian was standing there trying not to laugh 

“im gonna go drowned myself now in embarrassment.. you didn’t tell me anyone was coming over!” Faith said as she walked backwards toward the sliding doors to outside 

“well it was supposed to be a little fun relaxation day surprise.. im shocked you didn’t hear us come in i yelled ‘ HONEY IM HOME’ “ Rose smirked as she couldn’t help but let out a giggle “Must have been blowing your ear drums out”

“okay im done goodbye cruel world” Faith stated as she walked outside and pulled off her clothes and jumped into the pool


	10. Chapter 10

Faith had gotten in the shower. Well rosie was gone. She put on a pair of shorts and just a simple t-shirt which was more of a long crop top. One thing that Faith liked to do well she was cooking was listen to music, Mostly with headphones. 

Faith put on her noise canceling headphones and paired them to her phone and set her phone down on shuffle and as loud as she could stand. She started to Bake her favorite thing, Cupcakes. After she got those in the oven she started to make fun little decorations and frosting.

As the cupcakes finished baking Faith figured she would make a few other things that she had been meaning to make but didn’t feel well since apparently they were grilling out since it was a nice day and all. Faith wanted to do was lay by the pool. She started to make a few different salads. 

She had set a timer on her phone for the cupcakes one so she wouldn’t burn them and two so she could hear the timer with her music. One thing she always did in the kitchen was dance around like no one was watching, as she sang as well.

Faith use to be a dancer in a past life so she liked to think. She spun around as her timer went off and saw 3 people standing there. One of them being Rose, and the other two being Chris and Sebastian 

Faith quickly pulled down her headphones and looked at the people staring at her “uh how long have you been standing there?”

Rose smirked “long enough.. how often do you dance like that?” 

“when no one is around, Obviously” Faith said as she pulled the cupcakes out of the oven and looked between them taking her headphones off

Chris was smirking as he just looked her up and down. Sebastian was standing there trying not to laugh 

“im gonna go drowned myself now in embarrassment.. you didn’t tell me anyone was coming over!” Faith said as she walked backwards toward the sliding doors to outside 

“well it was supposed to be a little fun relaxation day surprise.. im shocked you didn’t hear us come in i yelled ‘ HONEY IM HOME’ “ Rose smirked as she couldn’t help but let out a giggle “Must have been blowing your ear drums out”

“okay im done goodbye cruel world” Faith stated as she walked outside and pulled off her clothes and jumped into the pool


	11. Breathing!

Rose turned off the oven and walked out to the pool with Chris and Sebastian following right behind her. 

Faith was being overly dramatic and laying face down in the pool holding her breath. She had a long breath span so she could stay like that for almost two minutes “OKAY I GOTTA BREATH” she said as she stood up

“and that is what i thought” Rose Said “now get out of the pool you over dramatic person” 

“oh but thats what you love about me” Faith said making a kissy face as she swam under water to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out

“Hey Chris. you alright?” Faith asked as he looked like a deer in headlights

“huh what yeah?” Chris replied as he tried to pretend like he wasn’t staring at her body as she pulled herself out of the pool

“good behind you hand me that towel?” Faith asked him. 

Chris quickly turned around and tossed the towel at her 

“thank you” Faith said to him 

“okay now that you are done being dramatic. your phone was going off earlier.” Rose said simply and walked back inside “hey Sebastian wanna help me with something?” She wondered trying to leave those two alone as it seemed like something could happen between of the two of them. IN the two days things seemed to be blossoming

“yeah of course. whats up?’ Sebastian asked as he followed her back into the apartment 

Rose shrugged “im assuming that you know how to like like a grill and cook right? i mean i do but i usually burn myself so im hoping you could help?”

“yeah actually i enjoy cooking” he smiled at her “just show me where the grill is and i am happy to do that” 

 

Rose walked over to the bags she brought in and pulled out some of the stuff “so i got chicken, and burgers, and hotdogs, and Brats”

“Okay, just point to me to where the seasonings are and i am happy to cook” Sebastian smiled “but not finish those cupcakes Faith was making that is not my thing” 

Rose giggled “don’t worry im sure she will finish them. usually does” as she opened up where the spices are and grabbed a few bowls. 

Chris outside crossed his arms “so glad to see you didn’t actually die.. and i thought the whole dancing in the kitchen thing was cute.” 

“oh my god someone knock me out” she said as she pulled the towel up around her head “im so embarrassed anyone saw that..”


	12. Daddy issues

Chris laughs “don’t i promise it was adorable” He smiled at her and handed her the shirts that was once on the ground.

Faith slide it on over her head over the towel then took it off “still embarrassing but thanks” she’s hook her head and grabbed her shorts and headed back into the house. as she looked back to make sure Chris was following her. 

Chris walked in and looked at them “you guys need any help?” he wondered looking at sebastian and Rose cook.

Faith grabbed her phone and read the text she got “you have got to be kidding me” she said and walked away to the connecting room.

Rose made a face “sure you can take over cutting things.. Have fun” Rose said as she followed Faith out of the room. “whats up?” 

Faith sighed and showed her the phone, showing the text message that she got from her so called dad “what if someone is dead do i call him or ignore it?” She wondered 

“Faith i don’t know this could be a scam for him to get something from you, but what if its your sister or nephew or little brother?” Rose said honestly.

“what a damn buzz kill” Faith said as she hit call to the text message “what do you want?” She said calling her father. 

Rose walked back out to the kitchen keeping her ear open to her friend so she could talk in private “thanks Chris, sorry Faith has some family stuff back home going on she is just needs to take care of” 

Chris looked at Rosie as he finished cutting potatoes “is she okay?” 

Rose nodded “yeah for now” 

Sebastian looked at her “but real question. where is home for you two?”

Rose smiled and looked at him “uh some small town in wisconsin” 

Faith's father then proceeded to ask Faith for some money in which she rolled her eyes “what do you want Dean, what is so important that i had to call you? im kinda busy”

“Its your little brother. He was hurt in a car accident. He is pretty bad in the hospital. He might not make it. if you have that money i can buy you a plane ticket home” Her father said.

Without Responding again Faith hung up the phone “oh my god” she said as she started to Scroll though her phone “im gonna be sick” she said as she quickly walked into her room. 

In Faiths world the people that mattered most to her were Rose, Her mom, Sister, Nephew and her little brother. She knew not to believe her father one bit but she felt her heart sink to her stomach.

Rose turned around “what did the asshole say?” Rose asked as she washed off some veggies thinking Faith is still in the living room 

Chris who had been Steve for so long just responded “Language” he said simply “oh sorry. My inner Steve Rodgers just came out." 

Sebastian laughed “geezz Chris maybe you need a new job.. Cap is really rubbing off on you.” 


	13. Anxiety

Faith was in the living room standing there shaking. “shit” she said as she walked away

Chris looked at Rose then back at faith who walked away “yeah don’t think she is okay.” He stopped what he was doing and went and followed her again. He didn’t know her for very long but he could see that she was a good person and just needed someone to care for her. Be there for her, Besides Rose. “i got it” he said to Rose. 

“are you okay?” Chris wondered as he leaned against the door Frame.

“no” she said as she tried to call her brother again. Knowing that if he was okay he would answer his phone. At this point he wasn’t. She had called like 3 times at this point. She held the phone to her face and grabbed an small bag and started throwing clothes on her bed in the suitcase

 

“Okay well calm down. Im sure whatever is going on is totally fine.” Chris said trying to call her down.

“DAMN IT” she said and tossed her phone on the bed. Chris walked over to her and grabbed her hands pulling her to him “talk to me whats going on?” 

“my asshole, abusive drug addicted father, called and told me that my little brother was dying. and now i can’t get ahold of him. so he might actually not be a con.. So im kinda freaking out. so if you would let go of me. im Calm now” Faith responded to that “My life is way to complicated for anyone to understand”

“maybe your brother is busy, give it a little bit of time. if you don’t hear from him in the hour, ill help you call the local hospitals in your town from where you are from. Come frost your cupcakes. Take a few deep breaths. Rose, I and Seb will be there for you. no matter what happens. “ Chris offers to her as he grabs her phone off the bed and hands it to her. 

Faith nodded and took a few deep breaths and walked out of her room “thank you” she said to him. As she walked out of her room winter started to bark at her “Come on winter we live together now.. why do you still do that?” She wondered to the puppy who went running toward Rose

“don’t think its you this time Faith” Rose smiled “you okay?” 

Faith nodded and looked at Chris “yeah ill fill you in later or i might need your help” She shrugged. She then found her piping bags and put her hair up in a messy bun


	14. Is That?

Sebastian looked at Rose “and do you have a lighter?” He wondered so he could start the grill.

Rose smiled “of course its right in the drawer.. the one you are standing in front of” she said back to him and walked outside

Seb grabs the lighter out of the drawer ad turns on the gas to the Grill. Lights it up. He then gives it a few mins to finish heating up and put the food on there.

Faith Pipes some cool looking cupcakes. with flowers on them. It was something that was distracting her from whatever else could be going on back in Wisconsin 

Chris went outside and sat with his feet in the pool enjoying the sun. After Faith was done. she quietly walked down to where he was just sitting and shoved him into the pool. 

Rose laughed really hard “i swear if i come down there and you do that to me ill kill you” She said to Faith

“awe no you wouldn’t you would miss me to much” Faith turned around and stuck her tongue out at Rose as Chris pulled himself out of the pool just high enough to grab her and pulled her back into the pool.

“OH MY” is the only thing she could get out before she hit the water once she was back above the water she splashed him “that was just mean”

Sebastian smirked as he picked Rose up bridal style “come on we are joining the party” He smirked and tossed Rose into the pool and stood there for fun watching them all

Rose looked at Chris and Faith and they all nodded in agreement then went and grabbed him by his legs and yanked him into the pool as well “thats payback” Rose smirked 

Sebastian Stood up into the water and looked around as some other people walked out to the public pool that they shared with a few other condo apartment things

“oh my god is that?” The women looked at her friend “Capitan America and Bucky Barnes?” she asked excited

“well how could it be. Why would they be in our little condo pool?” The friend responded

“You are right that is stupid” The women said as she sat down on one of the chairs and and opened her book. 

Anthony walked in to the apartment. Saw no one was there and then walked out to the pool area “looks like fun, but serious question.. why are you all wearing clothes

Chris looks over at faith “ask her. She started it.. pushed me in i pulled her in, stan threw rose in and we all tag teamed him. Wanna join?” Chris looked over at Anthony with a small evil smirk.


	15. Burned Chicken

Faith splashed Chris “don’t be a dick..” She said as she pulled herself out of the water and pulled off her shirt and shorts and wrapped herself in one of the towels that were chilling there from earlier.

Chris of course couldn’t help but watch her pull herself out and her wet body get undressed.

Anthony shook his head “nope im gonna hang out in the dry area till later, then ill kill you all at some water polo or basketball, you name it ill win it” HE smirked.

Sebastian looked between everyone and then smelt the chicken burning “crap” he said and pulled himself out of the pool quickly and went running up the sidewalk. Loosing his pants because they were dripping wet. 

Rose couldn’t help but laugh watching him struggle running up the side walk 

“guys we are not having chicken tonight. its like ash over here” Sebastian yelled down to them as he tried to put out the fire a little bit 

“we could just order pizza” Anthony suggested “it is cheat day afterall” 

Chris and Sebastian looked at him “no its not, just cause we are not working does’t mean its cheat day?”

Anthony shrugged “no its cheat day you missed my memo that i told no one and had ice cream for breakfast “thats my kinda breakfast” Rose replied as she got out of the pool herself leaving chris in there by himself

Chris pulled himself out “you guys have a dryer right?” 

Rose nodded “Yes we don’t live in a stone age” She said as she walked up to the house after grabbing a towel and wondered into her room to change. since she wasn’t in her swimsuit like fatith 

“can’t believe this chicken is ruined i put so much work into it” Sebastian sighed he grabbed his swim trunks “DIBS ON BATHROOM” HE said as he ran for the bathroom before chris could get there 

“DAMN IT!” Chris said as he stood drenched in water standing there

Faith walked up “you can change in my room” She offered as she walked away to the kitchen to finish what she was doing with the cupcakes as she walked in the towel waiting to dry off. 

Chris walked Anthony walks up and takes one and takes a bite “oh my god this is the best cupcake i have ever had”

Chris walked back out shirtless and his wet clothes in his hand.

Faith couldn’t help just look at his 6 pack “uh ROSE” She quickly turned around and yelled as she walked out of her room. faiths hand were covered in chocolate

Rose walked out to the kitchen “Gezz you don’t need to yell” she said as she took Chris Clothes. and put them all in the dryer and waiting for Sebastian to come out with his clothes “Sebastian what are you taking forever in there?”


	16. He's okay

Sebastian walked out “no i couldn’t find a towel to dry off if you must know” 

“they are under the sink” Rose replied with a laugh 

“Yeah i got that now” Sebastian said and handed rose her 

Faith finished what she was doing and washed her hands “Anthony stay out of the cupcakes till after dinner!” she said to him in her mom voice as she referred to it as. 

Chris moved out to the living rom and sat on the couch “so who is ordering pizza im starving” 

“Rose you got pizza?” Faith wondered as her ringtone for her brother started going off.

Rose nodded “yeah go answer the call from your brother” She replied back knowing that since its always been her ringtone for her brother 

“just get my favorite?” Faith said as she walked outside and answered her phone “little brother?” She asked in question

“who else would be calling you from my phone?” Faiths little brother said back to her “sorry i didn’t answer the first time i was working, i finally got a job” 

“do you know that dad is calling everyone or me asking for money stating that you are drying in the hospital..” Faith said as she sat outside on one of the chairs

“yeah right. of course he is. He is back on drugs lately. so that explains it. but no sis im fine and the doctor would be calling you not that jerk hole of a father of ours” Little brother says

“good well i love you. Ill be home for awhile after filming this movie” Faith smiled to herself and switched the call to FaceTime

“You landed a movie and im just hearing about this?” Little brother practically yelled “yeah i can’t give you any details but it is in the ArvelM niverseu” she said speaking in Pig Latin her brother 

“YOU ARE NOT” Little brother said

“wanna meet a couple people via face time? if you have time?” Faith wondered and walked back into the house 

 

“oh i have time” Little brother said back super excited as watching superhero movies has always been there thing

Faith walked in and flipped the camera “you know Rose” She said as rose smiled and waived “sup bro” as she finished ordering pizza 

“Then here is Anthony, he is supervising Rose ordering pizza. also known as" Faith said Little brother finished "The Falcon i know sis" faith continued "Then over here, we have Chris..” is all that Faith could get out

“THATS CAPITAN AMERICA” Little brother said excited

Chris smiled “glad to see you are alright. Rogan”

“oh my god he knows my name” Rogan replied freaking out

Faith laughed “okay calm down before you have a aneurysm” faith shifted “and Sebastian, as you know as The winter Solider” Rogan smiled though the phone as Faith flipped the camera back and walked back outside “so can you tell dad when you see him to stop calling me or im gonna change my phone number"

“yeah sister i got you. im so excited to see you in this movie, you are going to let me come to the red carpet thing right?” Rogan asked

“of course little brother you are going to be my date” Faith said back to her brother 

“okay my break is over sis, i love you! have fun.. not to much and i want regular updates” Rogan replied

“Love you too buddy” Faith said and hung up and walked back inside


	18. Movie Night

“the pizza will be here in like 30” Rose said to everyone

“okay awesome. Now we should pick a movie. I heard of this really embarrassing one, Chris was in. I feel we should watch that” Faith smirked as she plopped on the couch

“ooo Yes i am so here for that.” Anthony said sitting next to faith 

“I am not. if its not another teen movie.. Never, we are not watching that” Chris said looking at them all with a death Glare "if its the one i regret doing ill just leave the room"

“OH BUT WE ARE” Rose said and handed Faith her laptop to stream it to the tv

“at least its not me my friend” Sebastian said sitting next to chris. Rose sat next to Sebastian, Faith got the movie set up “oh no” Chris said as he grabbed the blanket behind himself

The group watched the movie. The movie was called "not Another Teen Movie" 

"I WAS LIKE 18 IN THIS GOD I HATE YOU ALL" Chris said as he pulled Sebastians blanket over himself entirely hiding 

As soon as the pizza came. Faith moved her laptop onto Chris lap so it was front in center of him as she got up and paid the pizza man “FOOD” she said back to everyone as she put it on the coffee table

“thank god i thought i was going to starve to death” Rose replied over Dramatically

“now who is being dramatic” Faith said as she opened up the Pizza’s and stuck her tongue out at Rose 

That was the moment Chris was covered in Cool whip asking if the person was hungry. Everyone bursted out in laughter

“okay i think we are done nope no more” Chris said as he closed the laptop

“Fineeeeee” Rose said as she took the laptop to start looking for another movie as she ate a slice of pizza

“Faith what do you have on her” Rose wondered 

“well are we feeling funny or romantic, drama, horror.. I have all of the above” Faith Replied and sat back down on the couch 

In Unison everyone said “horror”

“right of course. Im gonna need this” Faith said as she stole the blanket from Chris as she was not a fan of horror “you know how to access my library” 

Rose found a horror movie that was her favorite and put the laptop on the floor as it played. 

Faith was not a fan and stayed hidden about 60% of the movie hiding on Anthony’s shoulder not wanting to give Chris any sort of idea. She wasn’t much into the whole letting people into her heart. “oh my god I'm gonna be sick, how do you people watch movies like that.. and eat, its so gross.. Like that should be inside his body" She said as the movie got worse.


	19. Late Night Swim

Though the movie and a part and a whole movie. Faith got up and stretched. 

It had gotten dark “I'm going for a swim before we have to go back to work tomorrow.. and try and block all that out” Faith said as she got up and walked outside.

“team work?” Anthony said as he looked at Chris, whom nodded and got up. Anthony took off his shirt since he came over in his swim trunks. Both the boys walked outside and picked up Faith.

“oh my god no please put me down please please!” Faith said holding onto both of them tightly 

Rose quickly got up and pulled out her camera to record this whole thing. 

Anthony and Chris quickly Tossed her in the pool into the deep end.

She came up “why do you guys keep doing that. You suck” She said and splashed them from outside the pool as they both jumped over her into the pool.

After they came back up she looked at them “i hate the both of you!” Faith said crossing her arms.

Rose looked back at Sebastian “wanna join them?” She wondered as she took off her shirt since she was smarter this time and put on her swimsuit under her shorts and tank-top.

“yeah lets.. i promise i wont throw you in” Sebastian said to her as he walked down to the pool and used the stairs to walk in “so what game are we playing?”

"Marco Polo” Rose suggested. as she slide into the pool herself 

“Ill go first” Faith said as she took a deep breath and went under water then popped up about 30 seconds later to play the game. 

They played for a while till everyone lost at some point. 

“Guess no one wins” Anthony said “oh well.. I suppose i should go i got an early call tomorrow, and its wire day” 

“what exactly is wire day?” Faith asked

“The fun part of the shoot where we take a few days and are on wires to do all those fun like action sequences, where we fly up in the air” Sebastian responded

“interesting.. So everyone’s call time is like 6 am then?” Rose asked

“mine is actually 5:30” faith said “WIAT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THERE SO EARLY?” She wondered out loud

 

“they most likely gotta fix your scenes from the day you looked really bad” Chris said with a small smirk 

“HEY” faith said and splashed him “that was your fault!” she said as she set on the edge of the pool “i suppose we all should sleep. thanks for hanging out today guys” Faith said as she got up as everyone got ready to leave. Faith jumped in the shower then crawled into bed. 

Everyone slowly trickled out of the House after they swam a bit longer..


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly Reminder, i am not an actor and i don't know if this an actual a thing.. So yep

Faith showed up before Rose had to, she took her own car. Sure enough they just needed a few shots of her, where she wasn’t sick out of her mind. 

After that, Everyone started to show up. She went back to hair and make up and saw rose “oh look who is finally here“ 

"you know you could have woke me up i would have just rode with you” Rose said looking at her friend 

“Well i figured id let you sleep cause im a nice person” Faith said as they started doing there hair and make up 

Chris and Sebastian as well as a few other cast walked in as well. After everyone had their face on. 

They all headed over to get in customs and fitted with wires so they can get the action done. Then again 80% of the movie was action so this was going to be the common. Today they were working on the large fight scene in the Layer where bucky was being held 

Faith walked over to the set after she was fitted “why are these so itchy” she said as she walked funny

“don’t worry you get use to it” Chris said “at least you only have one part you need to be attached i get to change, do it change to it again, then do it again.” 

Faith smiled “well good luck with the Chafing” 

Chris laughed as he was the first one up to jump though a window. He slide on the captain America mask thing on and Faith took a few steps out of scene. She took a seat in her chair and watched Rose walked up and sat next to rose “these are super itchy” She replied with a sigh. 

After Cap was flung into the window “MY BALLS” he said “ow” he said as the gear was pulled up and not sitting comfortable.

“CUT” Screamed the director “can someone Fix Evans gear?, we gotta re shoot that” you could hear Evans groan in the distance “well we do that. Where is Bucky and Billy we need to do that one part she has her legs around his neck trying to take him down Before he gets fitted for his Gear to jump out the building” The director said Sebastian walked over. They shifted down a few blocks for the cafeteria scene that bucky was about to destroy. They got that all done. 

After they set rose back down on the ground “oh my god” she laughed “that was kinda uncomfortable so im sorry”

“its all part of the job” Sebastian said to him. The rest of the day went along with a few jokes about being uncomfortable 

“okay its getting dark, there are a few things we gotta do before we wrap for the day” The director said trying to get them back on Scheulde. They did the few part of the outside scenes that needed to be done and everyone headed home.


	21. Agent Carter

Faith hadn’t really been involved in much of the production up into this point. Today was basically the day they were going to do her major part. She was nervous. She had like two or 3 part monologues. Faith had been going over them in her mind over and over and over again.

“Relax” Rose said as they were sitting in the hair and make up. It was her day off she wasn’t needed but Rose came in to support her friend. 

“you relax” Faith snarked back to her friend.

“you will seriously be okay. Rose said as she shoved her friend playfully.

"you do know i have to Kiss Evans today right?" Faith asked her friend 

 

"yeah i do and you will survive" Rose said to her friend "promise, you wont shrivel up and die" 

After she got ready she went and changed into the funeral outfit. She walked over to set. “oh a lot of extra’s” she said as she saw the set for the funeral. Faith took a few deep breaths. She walked over to the director and had a slight chat with him about what to expect for this scene. 

Chris and Anthony walked up. “its the first time we get to see you in real action.” Anthony said and picked her up and spun her around

“put me down” Faith laughed as she held onto him till she was set on her feet “thank you.”

The director looked at them “okay lets do this. POSITIONS” he yelled to the extra’s They got though the hardest scene of the day. They only had to do it like 4 times. Between Faith being tongue twisted or a sneeze or something dramatic happening that ruined the scene.

“Lunch, be back in an hour” he said to everyone on set “we need one more” The director said as everyone walked off the set.

 

“rose do you want pizza.. Pizza please” Faith said as she walked over to where rose was chilling 

“oh my god yes” Rose replied “did someone say pizza?” Sebastian walked up “ill come or chip in or order”

“there is a really great place just off the lot” one of the other actors walked up from the movie walked up

“Pizza it is” Faith said excited. She got up and walked with the rest of them off the set to the local pizza place. 

Chris stayed behind and had a salad in his trailer working on a few other things.. 

Soon enough it was that time of the day. Where they had to kiss. 

"how does my breath smell do i have something in my teeth?" Faith asked rose quickly before she was pulled over to Set 

"Fine, and no. You are good stop freaking out. Just enjoy the moment" Rose said as she shoved her best friend to set 

They ended up having to film that part 3 Separate times due to the lighting change, and, both Chris and Faith laughed at one point. Faith being the funny person she was, licked him once afterward to build avoid the sexual tension she could feel. Finally they did one good take and no one messed up. 

"im sorry i just uh words" Faith said as she looked at him 

"no its okay, its your first movie kiss they can be awkward, because of the way they are shot and stuff" Chris said as he pulled her into a hug "you did great , don't worry to much bout it." 

"thanks Chris Seriously don't know how i could get though this movie without you, you are such a great friend" Faith said hugging him back 

"no problem" Chris said letting go. 

Faith walked over to Rose "how bad did i epically fail that?" she wondered 

"naw you were good. Promise wouldn't lie" Rose said 

"yeah you would, i think im wrapped for the day can we get out of here?" Faith Said and went and checked on that fact


	22. That's a Wrap

About a month later They finished wrapping. Rose and Faith did anyways. 

The men had a few other things to shoot.

The first day after they finished filming Faith and Rose both slept in. 

Faith walked out to the kitchen and feed the animals and started to cook. By the time that rose woke up, she was done.

“its so nice to sleep in” Rose said “also uh Sebastian asked me out on a date? not sure what to say” Rose said 

“you say yes, I would love too!” Faith smiled at her “of course i mean unless you have a reason and a very good reason to make up some sort of excuse. you have five seconds” 

Faith started to count down backwards as rose Froze “guess not, text him yes” Faith crossed her arms.

Rose followed her best friends lead and said yes. Even though she was more use to pushing people away then accepting them into there live. 

Faith of course liked Chris and she could see that he enjoyed her too. Faith wasn’t ready to follow her heart. She was better at pushing people away the actually accepting them into her life, just like rose, it seemed from there past. We will get to that later

“oh my god i did it.. im gonna vomit” Rose said “what if he changes his mind?” Rose said as she set down her phone 

 

“okay Anxiety calm down. he is the one that asked you im sure he will love that you said yes” Faith said “so shut up and eat, let the man woo you.” She said back to her friend

“what about chris?” Rose asked “i know you two hit it off”

“and i told him that he was a great friend, and i glad i got to work with him” Faith said with a slight shrug as she ate her eggs 

“You friend zoned him” Rose laughed 

“Of course i did.. i got to much going on with my sister and my dad back home. As soon as i can im headed home for a little bit to deal with the stupid. and check in with our moms” Faith sighed

“you know ill come with you right?” Rose offered 

“no go get super famous ill be back before my birthday in a few weeks, at least i hope" Faith said as she kept eating "i mean i want to be back its my first birthday out in LA and id on't wanna miss it" 

Roses phone went off “oh my god we are going out tonight, after he finishes.. which they have an early call apparently” She takes a deep breath “oh god why did i agree

 

“because you deserve to be happy out of anyone i know” Faith smiled 


	23. First Dates

Rose got dressed and change into a pair of jeans and just a nice shirt. She fixed her hair just leaving it straight. Faith heard a knock on the door “GOT IT” she yelled and walked over to the door. She swung it open “oh hey Sebastian. you are here for rose right?” She asked just making sure “Yeah, I am” Sebastian replied “okay come on in” Faith replied and moved so he could walk in and then closed the door “she should be right out. if you need anything ill be in my room packing if she takes forever let me know” “Packing where are you headed?” Sebastian asked “Home i have to deal with some stuff, there is something happening thats really hard to explain but i gotta go home” Faith shrugged. “well i hope it all gets worked out, we missed you both on set already” Sebastian said “yeah it was fun” Faith said as he put her hand on Sebastians Chest “you hurt her.. i will castrate you.. and thats a promise” She smiled “have a good night” Faith said then talked loudly “ROSE, YOUR DATE IS HERE” She said and walked into her room. and turned on the music and started to pack 

Rose walked out of the room about 5 mins later “sorry i usually am better about being on time im just uh nervous” She mummbled.. 

“Are you ready to go?” Sebastian asked “before i forget i wanted to tell you that you look beautiful” 

Rose couldn’t help but let a light shade of red appear upon her Cheeks “uh thanks? yes im ready to go” 

 

Sebastian walked out of the apartment with her and then opened the car door for her letting her into his car 

“so are you ever going to inform me what you have planned for us?” Rose asked

“no its a surprise.” Sebastian smiled “just trust me” He said back to her 

“You do know its super hard for me to do that right?” Rose replied back to him “trust might come easy for some but i got a wall so tall around trust that its gonna require a bulldozer” she replied honestly 

 

“well ill take it as slow as you need and i promise i will never give you a reason to not trust me” Sebastian replied

“don’t make a promise you are not sure you can keep” Rose said honestly back to him “enough serious talk..” 

“good because we are here” Sebastian stated parking the car as they both 

 

“so we are getting food, good because i am super hungry” She smiled at him.

Sebastian quickly got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for her. 

These simple things made Rose face turn a light pink color, as she had never had someone that was of the other gender care so much about her in the way that he seemed to

“so i hope you like Mexican? i figured it was a safe bet. I don’t really know a person who doesn’t like Mexican” Sebastian said as they walked into the restraint and got seated 

“well lucky for you i do enjoy a really good Mexican place. I haven’t been able to find one since leaving home though” Rose said as she smiled at him softly and picked up the menu and started to read over it. 

The two enjoy a meal, they talk, get to know each other on a little bit deeper level. They talked about there favorite things, How the following plans and everything. If he had any upcoming projects. and basically anything you can think of.

 

After finishing there meals Sebastian paid for the meal and smiled at her “so i have one more plan for this date of ours” He smiled at her 

“if we haven’t talked about this yet i just want you to know that i hate surprises” Rose gives him a glare

“well you can’t have dinner without a movie, i thought we would go see a horror movie” Sebastian smiled at her “how did you know those were my favorite?” Rose wondered looking at him 

“a small girl named Faith might have said something” He shrugged as he opened the car door back open for her “is get out okay with you?”

“it was on my list to see so i guess ill say yes” Rose smiled. The duo headed to the movie theatre and walked and sat in the back of the movie, mostly so he wasn’t noticed. They ate popcorn and held hands during the movie. In Rose fashion anytime people would scream she couldn’t help but laugh 


	24. Hail Hydra

After the movie was over. Sebastian looked over at rose as they pulled up to the apartment that Rose and Faith both shared 

“i had fun tonight” Sebastian smiled at her “i did too, thank you. normally first dates are awkward.. at least from experence” Rose half heartedly laughed “did you wanna come in for a little bit?” 

 

“sure id like that, you don’t think faith would mind?” Sebastian questions

“no i don’t think so she should be asleep by now her flight is at like 4 am, or thats what time she has to be at the airport” Rose replied as she walked up to the door and unlocked it 

Faith was still awake trying to figure out some stuff with her headed home. listening to music. loudly from her bluetooth. 

Rose walked over to where the bluetooth usually sat and turned it off. 

All of a sudden a wild faith appeared “well that was rude. i was doing research and you know i focus better with music” she said to Rose “oh shit you invited him back inside. Ill just be in my room.. Researching lawyers” She said as she slowly retreated 

Rose laughed slightly “and thats my best friend” she shook her head 

Sebastian looked at rose “Lawyers?” 

“not what you think, her sister is in a little bit of trouble, currently in jail. and her nephew is basically displaced so our parents, my mom and hers are trying to get custody of him, and all that happens they need a 3rd party which is why Faith has to go home. she is the 3rd party, or something im not exactly sure, she tends to keep serious things to herself ” Rose explained not very well but basically the situation “she is sorta stressed about it,” She sighed

“i mean i hope everything works out..” Sebastian sighed “i shouldn’t stay for to long i do gotta be on set early, we are finally finishing up the last part of the movie tomorrow” He said with a slight smile 

Rose nodded “uh do you want anything to drink?” She wondered and walked over to the kitchen 

“No” he said and he stepped a few steps closer to her. Rose could tell what was coming. The closer he got. The closer she fell into it closer to his.. Till she freaked out last moment. when there lips were about to touch 

“Hail Hydra” Rose said as she ran away quickly as she was afraid. She ran into Faiths room as the door was open. hiding in the closet 

Faith gave her a look, the closet door closed and she could hear sebastian sigh confused.

He thought the date was going well. about a few moments later he knocked on Faiths door, which was open “have you seen rose, she isn’t in her room?” Sebastian asked “i just wanted to say goodnight” 

“what did you do?” Faith asked him as she looked up from her computer screen “did you try and kiss her?” Faith couldn’t help but smirk 

“Uh maybe?” He questioned at why it mattered out loud

“I haven’t seen her.. Its not like she is afraid and is hiding in my closet or anything, ill have her text you. She might or might not be able to hear you right now. and that kiss might have been to fast for her. There is a lot of things you don’t know about her. which would explain why she reacted that way” Faith replied 

“You mean saying Hail Hydra and run away?” Sebastian laughed slightly 

 

“SHE SAID HAIL HYDRA?” Faith said as she fell over where she was seated in her bed laughing “of course she did.."

“HEY!” Rose said from the closet “damn it” She sighed and came out 

“oh my god” Faith said still laughing not being able to control herself

Rose walked over and hit Faith in the face with a pillow “Just so you know I hate you” she said to her friend and looked at Sebastian

“Uh sorry i guess im not ready for that” She said trying to explain her actions

“Its okay, im going to go, ill text you tomorrow” sebastian said as he walked out the front door..

Faith was still dying of laughter “Hail Hydra” 

“shut up and go to sleep” Rose replied throwing something at faith


	25. Home

Faith headed home. Few connecting flights she landed and was greeted by her mom, her adorable nephew and little brother

“there is our movie star” Rogan said as he ran up and hugged his sister 

“i missed you too” Faith replied 

“mom” she said as she walked over and hugged her mom. The person who raised her and was most important in her life 

“oh and Traxton” She smiled and picked up her two year old Nephew 

“how long are you here for?” Faiths mom asked her daughter 

“untill we get something figured out for this little guy” Faith replied “i might have to fly back sooner, depending on if they need me for ADR”

“Adr, Post shooting audio” Rogan smiled

“see you been reading up” Faith smiled and patted Rogans back 

 

Faith was home for about a month. Which was a long time for anyone with a budding career and just staring in the movie. She took care of the sister thing, Got her some help with the issues she had so she could take care of her son. Hired a nanny to help her mom with Traxton well her sister got help. She did a few other things that needed to be done that only she should handle. She got dropped off of the airport by her little brother. She also worked on teaching him how to drive well she was there

 

Faith had been so busy in her Complicated home life that she forgot to ask Rose if she could pick her up from LAX that night. On the phone, Faith was in a lay over in Minnesota. She waited for her friend to answer “come on rose” Faith sighed heavily 

“Hey bestie, i miss you when you headed home?” Rose asked

“uh right now, are you free at like 7pm LA time? And wanna come get me from the airport?” Faith wondered “I so forgot to text you in advance” Faith bit her lip

“Shit no i can’t today, i landed an episode of SVU well you were home.. Uh let me see if i can find someone to pick you up” Rose said

“thanks i gotta go my flight is boarding, just text me ill get it when i lay over in Vegas or Denver im not sure where im going right now just west” 

 

Rose laughed as she hung up and found faith a ride, She tried Sebastian, Anthony. The only other person she knew or could think of on such a late notice was Chris. She knew that Faith had friend zoned him. Rose also liked to Mettel in her best friends life knowing what good for her even if she didn’t know what was good for herself. 

The only one free was him. She knew that faith might be a little upset but she was going to have to deal with it


	26. LAX Traffic

Faith of course had flight delays, and texted rose that because of it she wouldn’t get in till almost 8:30. Which would be about 11 where she was coming from. Jet lag was real when going backwards. Faith could already feel it “okay rose said a black truck” Faith said looking down at the text message she had from Rose earlier that day. She didn’t tell her who was picking her up, Most likely for a surprise.

Faith saw a man standing next to a black truck with a ball cap and sunglasses on. Even if it was night outside. She knew who exact that man was without having to question anything. She grabbed her carry on and her suitcase 

 

The man met her half way with a small smile “i missed you” Chris said to her 

“i missed you too Chris” Faith smiled “thank you for picking me up, i totally spaced and forgot to call rose a week ago. and i was sitting in one of the connecting flights like “uh oh” 

Chris let out a small chuckle “come on the traffic on the 101 is horrible” he said as he took the bags from her and put them in the back seat of the truck and opened the door for her. 

Faith climbed in the passenger seat as she yawned “jet lag is a real thing. i never believed it” she said. 

Chris climbed up into the driver seat and started his Truck “yeah just imagine going to Europe and back. It seriously messes with a person” He smiled at her as he started to pull out of the airport traffic, which at this time was also crazy.

About a half hour later they made it to the 101. Faith sent a text to Rose saying she would be home as soon as the 101 would stop being a dick. 

“so how was home? Sebastian kinda filled me in from what rose told him” Chris wondered 

“oh you know drama central. A druggie sister, a adorable nephew, a teaching little brother how to drive..” She smiled “it wasn’t all bad. its always nice to be home. for awhile, but you can only stand so much time with a family before it drives you bonkers” She let out a slight giggle 

“i get that, most of my family moved out here after my name blew up, which is nice having them Close so i don’t have to fly home” Chris replied back to her “im glad everything worked out and that you are back” 

“yeah ive been thinking about moving them out here, but can’t afford that yet” Faith shrugged as her phone went off reminding her of an audition tomorrow morning “oo and the fun begins again” She smiled softly looking out the window at the stand still traffic.

Chris turned the music volume on low. Faith was tired. by this time it was like 9PM which meant it was close to midnight on the clock faiths body was on. She tried to fight to keep her eyes open. She failed in that battle and fell asleep in the passenger seat in the non moving traffic. She adjusted herself so she was half asleep on his shoulder. 

About an hour later and 10 miles down the road, is when the honking started. Faith jumped awake “what the hell” she said as he eyes adjusted back to the road

“asshole drivers, sorry it woke you up” Chris said back to her “We are about to take the exit toward your house. we still have a little drive, you are welcome to use my lap as a pillow if you want” Chris offered

Faith wasn’t about to not take him up on that offer after a whole day of traveling and the time change she was tired. She ajusted her seat belt so it was still on but she was laying on the seat. She rested her head on his thigh. “your a great friend” she said sleepily

Chris looked down at her, seeing her eyes were closed again. He ran his hand though her long blonde hair softly. As they finally got off the 101 to a different highway that was going to take them to her apartment complex. He parked in the apartment complex. Chris didn’t want to wake her up. He unbuckled her carefully. 

He saw Rose pull in right at the same time. He got out then picked Faith up bridal style. Faith adjusted so her head was in his chest. using it as pillow staying asleep. Rose looked at chris and her best friend as she quickly half ass jogged to the door to grab it for him

“Thanks” Chris said to rose. HE then walked into the apartment after rose unlocked and opened the door. He Took faith into her room and laid her down in her bed. Took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. and walked out closing the door quietly behind him .


	27. Thank You

“uh the 101 was bad today, jet lag and i didn't wanna wake her” Chris said trying to explain the situation. Since he could sense the judgement coming from Rose

“thank you for picking her up. Chris seriously i don't know how to repay you” Rose said back to him

“You don’t have to its what friends do for each other.” Chris nodded “im gonna go grab her bags ill be right back” Chris walked out to his Truck and grabbed the couple bags she had and brought them back inside.

“do you know that she only friend zoned you because of her past?” Rose said back to him when he came back in “she has a lot of issues with trust and commitment because of her father” Rose sighed “you can't tell her i told you any of this” Rose gave him the death glare 

 

“I wont, what do you mean about her father? isn’t that what she just went home for?” Chris asked sitting on one of the bar stools 

“not even close all though she most likey had to deal with him. He use to abuse her, she was abandoned and neglected by him. so any guy that has ever walked into her life. she kinda has always pushed them away. and they left. Since she is always use to people walking out on her” Rose shrugged “so she has this strong belief that every guy is the same. Every guy no matter how far are pushed will just not try” 

 

“wow, i can’t imagine any guy doing that to as wonderful as a person as Faith is” Chris replied “i mean it makes sense if something is done over and over and over again, of course she would have some sort of issues with it” He sighed 

“ill give you a hint, to breaking that wall. Just don't go anywhere, show her you care, show her that you are not going to leave when things get hard. and try. She has never had a guy in her life try. She has tried 100’s of times with her dad to get her heart broken again” Rose sighed 

Chris nodded listening to rose talk 

“Im the same way it took me a little bit to open up to Sebastian. and of course i still push him away in certain situations but he pushes back and wont go away, thats what she needs” Rose honestly said to the guy in front of her. 

Faith came wondering out of her room yawning “wait how did i get here?” she asked confused

“Faith!” Rose said as she walked over to her friend “you can thank Chris. He carried your sleeping ass inside” She replied s she hugged her best friend 

“okay i can’t breathe i have to potty and i need some water..” Faith said. She put her hair in a messy bun. She walked over to chris before she did the things she listed and gave him a hug “thank you, i really appreciate it..” She then went to the bathroom before he could respond

“im going to get going, you guys have a good night, Thank you Rose” Chris said as he grabbed his car keys and went out to his truck and left taking everything Rose told him into consideration. knowing he would only put it to use when Faith allowed it. 


	28. Well Faith was Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens during the "home" Chapter. Well Faith is away.

Sebastian spend some time at the apartment. Rose spent some time with him. Chris joined in every once in awhile. 

Rose loked at the calendar “crap” she said out loud well both Chris and Sebastian were there.

“what was that about?” Sebastian asked as he walked over putting his hand on the small of her back

“Faiths birthday is in 3 weeks. Hoping she is back before that.. i haven’t even thought about it. I'm sure she hasn’t either, from everything i haven’t seen on social media which means she isn’t on her phone” Rose said thinking out loud "which also means she hasn't been paying attention to anything, and disconnected.. but her mom keeps a calendar with everything, which she would see daily" Rose processing her thoughts before she was interrupted by a question 

“When is her birthday day” Chris wondered and sat on the counter. 

“August 20th” Rose replied “you know what she would hate. a surprise party” Rose said to herself

“hate a surprise so why would you do that?” Chris wondered

“well she wouldn’t hate it.. but she wouldn’t be suspecting it and that she would hate, the whole not knowing thing” Rose replied to him

“3 weeks to pull off the best birthday. she could have..” Rose smirked “can you guys help me?” 

“of course Love, i would love to help you with that, and im sure chris wouldn’t mind either” Sebastian said 

“chris wouldn’t mind helping. I know the perfect place” Chris responded back

“what would that be?” Rose asked him as she grabbed a notebook and started to write stuff down 

“My house, i mean its big enough. and you can convince her that we are having a cast meeting there or something or blind fold her, that might give it away” Chris said shrugging “i can higher a food person and that can be that” Chris offered 

Rose nodded “that would work, she enjoys Italian, or Mexican, or Chinese, all of the above im not sure what kind she would want. its kind hard to get ahold of her right now” She sighed 

“ We can do a little of everything” Chris shrugged 

“Okay she isn’t a big cake person, but cheese cake she loves. So ill have to order one. She is going to be 26 this year. So decorations, that isn’t that hard. and then guest list” Rose said as she started to write down people

 

Sebastian looked at her “do you want to fly anyone from home out? like her family or any other friends? or anything like that?” He wondered

“considering i don’t even know when she was going to be home thats the issue like this whole thing might be after her birthday Or the day of her actually birthday” Rose shrugged 

 

The group worked on planning a special day for Faith, kinda mashing it with a welcome home party. They even created a group chat dedicated to it After everything that was set in place, minus the date since no one could get ahold of faith to see when she was coming back. Every time they tried to call ,it went to voicemail, most texts went unanswered. The ones that were answered were the "im not sure right now" About when she was set to return. 

 

Before they knew it. A week before her birthday she was back in town. 


	29. Surprise!

Faith just figured her birthday this year she would lay around and eat pizza and cheese cake to herself. 

Rose looked at faith the morning of her birthday peacefully sleeping. She knew that today was going to be a good day for her. She sent out the invite for Faiths birthday bash a few weeks prior. Hoping it would be on her brithday. Which thank god it actually was. 

Rose jumped on rosed bed and hit her in the head with the pillow “FAITH GET UP YOU ARE 26 TODAY!!!!!!”

“oh shove off!” she said as she rolled over and pulled the blanket up over her head

“Can’t do that we have things to do. Like get your hair done, and nails because its your birthday and you deserve a little pampering” Rose said hitting her with the pillow again 

“what do you have planned today? because you are way to hyper for 11 am” Faith said

“I let you sleep in but we have appointments did you forget that you have an big audition tomorrow morning” Rose reminded her

“shoot you are right and im due for a hair cut” Faith responded “plus its a lead in a movie and i wanna make sure i look good.” she sighed “now you have me nervous and anxeity”

“you will be fine. Get dressed. We need to find you something pretty to wear for your birthday, i think Sebastian is taking us out to dinner for it, or something or actually we might have a Marvel movie meeting” Rose kinda babbled as she was still trying to figure out a way to get her there

“yeah yeah yeah” Faith said as she got up and put some yoga pants and a shirt and looked at her “lets go do girly things i know you hate” She smirked at her friend.

The girls went shopping. Faith got her nails done, Her hair cut and layers added. She found a pretty dress to kinda put the entire look together as well as got her make up done.

“Okay now get in the car and put this on” Rose said handing her a blind fold 

“what the hell is this for?” Faith asked “I'm not putting this on” 

“figured you would say that. Its not important anyway” Rose Smirked at her “we have that meeting it started at like 5, so we are slightly late, but its okay” 

“why do i need to wear a blindfold to that, and this dress?” Faith looked at her “YOU DID NOT”

“what didn’t i do?” Rose asked 

“YOU PLANNED A SURPISE PARTY” Faith said yelling at her best friend “why else would you come with me to do all these things you hate” 

“i have no idea what the hell you are talking bout, i told you that we had a meeting about press leading up to SDCC” Rose Said back to her as she drove. Being horrible at lying

“mhm right whatever you say” Faith said playing along seeing right though her best friend.

When they got up to the house Faith got out of the car and looked at her “if they are seriously making me meet with them about work on my birthday im legit gonna just leave.. and buy myself a cheese cake and go home cause ill be done” 

“Ill leave with you, cause its most likely stupid” Rose shrugged. 

They walked up to the door Rose did a knock and heard someone yell come in. and then a Shh that half ass echoed Faith wasn’t paying any attention as she checked her email. 

Rose held the door open for her. 

Faith walked in “thank you” she said as she curtseyed all obnoxiously having no idea where they were.

The second she walked into the living area where it was dark, someone flipped on the light and the group of people yelled “SUPRISE”

“HOLY fuck” she said almost dropping her phone “i hate every single one of you” She said as she couldn’t help but smile “i knew this was coming. Rose was a bad at keeping secrets.. and Lying..” She smiled 

Anthony comes running over and picks her up and spins her around “YOU ARE OLDER HAPPY BIRTHDAY” 

Faith couldn’t help but laugh “put me down Anthony! oh my god” she said held onto him tightly again so she didn’t drop her phone. Once put down she put it in her bra and looked over at rose “how long have you been planning this?” Faith wondered as she asked Rose 

“uh since you have been gone, i knew you would hate that you loved it” Rose said as she walked over and hugged her best friend. 

Faith looked at the groups of her friends that she had made “well what are we waiting for? lets turn the music up? oh i hope there is music. and get this party started” She said and looked over at the dude standing next to the Stereo 


	30. Birthdays Come and Go

Faith walked around and mingled with everyone one. She was surprised that so many people actually showed up for her as she hadn’t known many people in the industry yet. She had made some really good friends over the last year of them living there. 

She finally made her way to the owner of the house “so you have a nice house, like its super big and i love it” Faith smiled as she leaned in and hugged the man

“i figured it would be a perfect spot to celebrate, that you made it another year around the sun” Chris smiled at her 

“do you realize how cheesy that sounded?” Faith laughed slightly “please tell me someone brought booze tho? cause there is a lot of people and being the center of attention is not my favorite” Faith asked him honestly

“of course, i already poured you a drink” Chris smiled and handed it to her. 

Faith turned around and smiled as she let out a content sigh “is there any other surprises that i should know about?” She wondered out loud 

“you know that rose and Sebastian made it official right?” Chris asked her

“THEY DID WHAT?, how come i didn’t know that.. oh i should have been the first to know.. now im sad.. on my birthday see what you did” Faith turned around and slapped his chest playfully. “im gonna go uh figure out why i wasn’t told” She walked away and went and found rose 

“Save me a dance!” Chris said to her before she walked away 

“You made it official with Stan and Evans had to tell me?” Faith asked her best friend 

“I tried to but it was hard to get ahold of you, and i still love you” Rose replied “Come on we are going to have cake” 

“oh it better be the good cake” Faith said as everyone started to surround her and sing happy birthday. Faith couldn’t help but let her cheeks turn a shade of red as she hated people looking at her. 

Faith laughed when the cheese cake was bought out being carried by Sebastian. “how can one make a wish when all she wants is right here?” she wondered out loud before she blew out the candles on the make shift cake. Of course there was a real cake for everyone else. 

They spent the rest of the night chatting, dancing. After everyone was leaving. Chris walked over to where faith was “You owe me a dance” Chris held his hand out to her. 

Faith bit her lip and set down her cup and then grabbed his hand.

Chris pulled her to him. Putting his arms around her waist Faith let out a slight giggle and put her arms around his neck as someone switched the song to a slow song 

The two made slight small talk durning the dance. About half way though Faith laid her head on his chest. Lowering her arms so they were more around his waist. like she was hugging him as they swayed to the music. One place she felt most comfortable was right there. Not that she would ever say that to anyone as she wasn’t ready for something right now. 

After the song was over. Chris spun her around. “wanna come outside, I think Sebastian was lightning a fire to end the night. and i think you have a few things to open’ He said to her as he turned off the music and lead her outside


	31. Fire

Faith followed Chris outside and sat down in one of the many chairs that where there. 

Chris sat next to Her.   
'  
Anthony sat on the other side. 

Both Rose and Sebastian sat next to each other holding each other hands.

All Faith could think about was how happy her best friend was. she was happy that her best friend found someone to make her happy. 

One of there good friends came walking out of the kitchen with marshMellows “i hope everyone is hungry for some smores” Anna said as she handed out the sticks with the marshmallows to everyone.

Everyone shifted slightly in there chairs so the sticks would reach the fire “So someone said there might be presents, and that is my favorite part.” Faith said as she just ate her marshmallow off the rod after it was finished burning it 

“yeah but you gotta wait till we get home as there is a lot of them” Rose replied “i mean unless anyone wants to give her the one they got now. I mean there are only your closest friends left” Rose shrugged “mine you gotta wait till we get home” 

Anthony nodded “you can open mine i think its awesome” He smiled as he got up and grabbed it and walked back out to her. 

Faith smiled softly as she opened it and laughed at it “What is it exactly" she wondered at the weird looking device.

Anthony took it from her and put it on her head and turned it on “its a vibrating head massager.. so when Rose and Sebastian give you a headache. this will relax you” he said snarky.

All of a sudden in unison both rose and Sebastian go “hey we are not annoying” “and thats not annoying at all” Anthony responded and flicked a piece of uncooked marshmallow at them 

“you can also open mine” Chris said cutting the other 3 off, as he heard bickering as he got up to grab his own. He brought back a small box. Faith took it from him as she opened it. What she opened was a monogramed necklace with her name on it. “thank you” she said as she looked back to chris “i love it, help me put it on?” She wondered as she handed it to him and moved, moving her hair out of the way. 

Chris nodded as he carefully put it around her neck and clasped the back. 

Rose watch this happen. She couldn’t help but feel like the two people were meant to be and she was going to make sure it happened no matter what she needed to do, to make her best friend learn to love again. 

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing with her close friends, a perfect way to end her birthday.


	32. Auditions

The next Morning Faith got up early as she felt like she had a million things to do. She looked at the calendar and mumbled “crap” under her breath. She sighed as she finished getting ready. Faith showered, Did her make up and left her hair in its natural wavy state.

She put on a simple dress, She slide on some heels and before she left she woke up rose “Rose get up im going to my audition but when i get back we gotta go meet the guys at the Children hospital thing” Faith said as she “get in the shower, i shouldn’t be gone more than two hours” Faith basically jogged without breaking her ankle grabbing the car keys. 

Rose groaned and set her alarm to go off in a half hour so she could sleep a little while longer. They didn’t get home to late.

Faith rushed off to her Audition for a movie she knew she would be perfect for. It was a romantic comedy, and basically this role was written for her. The person matched her personality so clearly.

Faith got there right at the time of her Audition. So she didn’t have to sit or wait or anything. She walked into the room all winded. The casting directors were already recording “whenever you are ready Ms. Young” 

Faith nodded as she straighten out her dress “Im Faith Young” she said before she went into the monologue she prepared for the movie. Considering she believed the role was made for her, she had no problem crushing it. She was funny, yet charming, yet lovable. She could tell she made an impact on the directors and casting people as she finished. “thank you guys for your time” Faith smiled at them one final time as she moved the bangs out of her face

“we will be in touch” the director said. Faith walked out of audition with a smile and all she heard was “wow, i we need to put her in the call back list" One of the producers said 

Faiths heart smiled as she headed home to tell Rose the good news. It might change in the course of the day but who knows. 

Faith walked into the house and Rose was still in bed. 


	33. Get up!

Faith walked into Rose’s room and flopped down on the bed heels and all “ROSE!” she said to her best friend excited as she turned on her side “i just crushed that.. i over heard them say something about a call back” She sighed content

“shh im trying to sleep, but happy for you” Rose said as she covered Faiths face with a pillow 

“get up. Seriously we got to be at the meeting place to change in like a half hour. get up” Faith said and pulled the blankets off her friend 

Rose groaned and got up “I hate you, just an FYI” 

“yeah shut up and get in the shower, your hair smells like camp fire” Faith said as she got up herself and took care of the animals 

Rose got herself in the shower and put her hair up in a low pony tail as she put in her contacts and put on some sweatpants since they were going to have to change anyways once they got there.

Faith didn’t bother to change out of the clothes she was already wearing since that was to much work 

“good we gotta go now, and you are driving” Rose said and threw the car keys at Faith 

“Hey i told you to get up hours ago” Faiths aid as she grabbed her bag and followed her friend out of the house 

“also did i tell you that you look hot today?” Rose smirked at her friend “you do know we are meeting Chris right?”

“Duh i know that i didn’t want to change. that was to much work. I put a lot of work into this let me show it off a little, and i don’t care he and i are friends.. why did you say it like that?” Faith asks as she started to drive toward the meet location right next to the hospital so they could change 

“because you know he is madly crushing on you right? and you keep friend zoning him” Rose said back to her friend

“you know that i have issues and i only zone him because im not ready for serious stuff” Faith sighed “im not talking about this right now.”

“and you think i was when Sebastian was like ‘Hi my face exists? look at me im adorable’” Rose shook her head “you better have a good reason when i make you talk about it later” 

Faith didn’t responded and pulled over the car about 20 mins later already late and got out of the car. 

They were greeted by the Costume director “I missed you guys” The director said and pulled them into a hug “the boys are changing right now. They should be almost done then we will get you all into your bad ass Shield agent suits” 

The girls shrugged as they gossiped a little as Chris came out “hey Barb, this thing will not sit right, can we pin it in a different way?” He wondered seeing Faith and rose sand there. he let his eyes linger on Faith slightly as girl was killing it in her dress. “Nice chatting duty calls” Barb stated as she followed Chris back into the trailer and fixed the malfunction he was having. 

 

After the men was done. Anthony walked out of the trailer and Gave faith look up and down “OOO GIRL GIVE IT A SPIN” Anthony Held out his hand to her. 

Faith couldn’t help but laugh and took his hand and he spun her around “okay i need to change now. You guys go we will find you in a little bit” Faith said as she took off her heels 

“good now she is back to my height, i hate when you wear those, makes me feel short” Rose said as she walked into the trailer.

Faith followed her in 


	34. He's good with kids

Faith and Rose both change, they take Faiths make up down a notch and do both the girls hair. They Walk out of the trailer. With there fake guns and all the awesome things that all agents of shield members get to have. Basically since the movie wasn’t out yet, they were just suppose to be there supervise the few super hero’s that were there incase something came up.

Faith looked at rose “damn i still love that on you girl killing it” Faith laughed slightly knowing that made her best friend uncomfortable

“shut up and come on lets go join the boys” Rose shoved her friend as she walked away into the hospital. 

They went up to the pediatric floor and it wasn’t hard to find the boys. The girls got into Charater as they walked up to the room they boys were in. The stood guard as the boys interacted with the sick children 

 

Faith couldn’t help but let her eyes Linger on Chris. The way he interacted with kids. She could tell when he was being himself vs Captain America. Chris looked back at Faith “agent Carter, Do you mind taking a picture for us?”

“I would not.” Faith said as she walked over to where they were as the sick boy held the sheild. Faith Snapped a few pictures 

“can i get one with the both of you?” The little boy asked. 

“If its alright with Steve here, i don’t see why not” Faith said as she handed the camera back to rose.

“I would enjoy that Ms. Carter” Chris said. Faith walked over to the other side of the bed as they got the picture taken 

They made the round, around the hospital, visiting every child on the floor. They then went out to the open area.

Rose and Faith hung toward the back as Anthony and Chris haded up to the front. The boys gave a little talk about being anything that you wanted to be, you are a superhero no matter what you do that its always the little things that you are around to even make someone smile makes them the real superhero. That they made them smile all day sort of thing. They then went and signed some stuff. It was Just starting to get dark before they were fully finished. After they walked out of the hospital 

Faith looked at Rose “pizza tonight? im starving” 

Rose nodded “god yes I'm ordering on the way home i feel like im about to pass out” 

“why don’t you invite Sebastian, i know you miss him” Faith said walking into the changing place and changed back into the clothes she came in 

Rose nodded “You know thats a good idea, he does leave here shortly to go film a movie, and i want to spend as much time as i can with him” 

Faith was working on zipping up her dress as the boys came in Struggling was more the word to describe it. “oh yeah he got another movie? Where is he going this time?” Faith wondered as she sighed Not paying any attention to her surroundings.

Chris walked up behind her and zipped it up not saying anything as he started to take all the cap layers he was wearing 

Faith turned around quickly and looked at him “you need to make a noise you scared the crap out of me” 

Chris let out a slight laugh as he was basically shirtless by now

Rose walked out from where she was changing “im not sure actually, I think still within the States, ill have to ask him for sure. Woah Cap put on a shirt. no one wants to see that” Rose said to Chris “also pizza our place if you are in? to the both of you” she left the invitation open 

Chris shrugged as he pulled on his shirt. “maybe” Anthony shook his head “I'm gonna have to pass i gotta go home i got things to do or the wife might kill me” 

“Chris let me know what you decide” Rose said to them “we will see you boys around later” Rose walked out with Faith 


	35. Pizza

“I should kick your ass” Faith said as she got into the car “ughhhhh” 

“what i thought you and Chris were friends? i mean friends enjoy pizza” Rose said back to her friend 

“oh thats not it and you know it. You know there is more there, and did you see the way he was with the kids today?” Faith asked her friend as she started to drive

“Yes i did.. You guys will be such great parents one day” Rose smirked and buckled herself up 

“OH MY GOD YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT” Faith said as he face turned a deep shade of red. “im done talking to you” she said as she turned up the radio. 

 

Rose let out a laugh as they got home. She got out of the car unlocked the door and started to call Sebastian 

Sebastian answered right away “Hey babe whats up?” He asked sounding out of breath 

“did i catch you mid work out? just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us?” Rose wondered as she sat down on the couch

“sure let me finish this set and shower, and ill head over. do you or faith need me to bring anything?” Sebastian asked being a good boyfriend

Faith heard what he said “tell him i need Tampons” Faith smirked

“no im not telling him you to get Tampons get them yourself” Rose said back. 

“yeah not getting her Tampon’s, you maybe.. But not her” Sebastian said “ill see you in about a half hour though. “

“we are having pizza or maybe something else not sure.” Rose said back to him “do you want me to order you anything in particular” 

Sebastian thought for a second “no im good, but if that places has salad or something im game for just something simple as i ate not to long ago” He replied

“Okay cool i think they do if not ill make you one” Rose said “see you soon” She said as she hung up the phone

Faith Dramatically sat in the chair “YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE I CAN”T EVEN” she said with a valley girl accent 

Rose shook her head as there was a knock on the door “that was quick, i didn’t even order pizza yet” Rose got up and headed over to the door, opened it “oh right duh i invited you. im forgetful, Hi Chris” Rose smiled letting him in 

Faith was still dramatically on the chair she turned on the tv. Rose looked at Faith “don’t mind her she is being dramatic, drama is her middle name, also weirdo is her middle name” 

CHris laughed slightly "well those are interesting Middle names. Mine is Robert” He laughed “so where are you ordering from?” He asked as he sat on the couch. 

Faith Adjusted herself from the way she was sitting and ended up on the floor “alright ill just keep emarrsing myself”

Rose couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend “and im not sure Just any place really, doesn’t have to be pizza

From laying on the floor faith looked at rose “i want a salad if possible, place that orders Salad”

Chris looked at Faith “do you need help getting up?” 

Faith shook her head “nope its comfy down here and its been a long day” She said simply.

Rose looked at Chris “and what would you like?” She wondered surfing the web ignoring the both of them 

Chris shrugged “uh Salad is good with me” 

Rose sighed “if thats what everyone wants i can just make that. save the money” she shook her head as she headed out to the kitchen and started to break apart different things to build a salad. She also started to brown some chicken 

Faith sat up and sat against the wall “So Christopher, whats your next movie?” She wondered “since you are done with civil war, now” Faith looked at him intrigued 

“well, i got asked today about doing a Romantic Comedy, but its barely in development stages right now, like pre production they are finishing the script then looking for a director sort of thing” Chris shrugged “what about you? any good auditions lately?”

Faith nodded “i had a good one this morning that im very optimistic about. but who knows i was one of the first to audition” Faith said as she looked at her phone “and this is that call” she said as she got up and walked into the bathroom. She answered the call and got the news that she didn’t get it. Faith walked back out. Not saying anything, she walked out to the kitchen “Rose you need any help?” She wondered as she leaded against the counter 

Rose shook her head “no, was that the call how did it go?” her best friend tried to push the information out of her

“I didn’t get the part its cool tho, there will always be others” Faith said “fine then” She walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch “so i didn’t get the part” She shrugged 

“I'm really sorry about that, i know eventually you will get the next one. “ Chris said as he put a comforting hand on her leg. 

 

Sebastian came over. Rose went and answered the door. The group ate dinner and so on. Talked and watched a movie.


	36. tv stuff

A few days had past. Rose had been doing a few auditions here and there. She wasn’t actually much into the acting side of things. It wasn’t her favorite past time. She really enjoyed writing and being on the other side of the camera.

Rose thought she would Submit something to be a writer in an upcoming TV show, which is what she really moved to LA to do. Rose smirked as she got a phone call. she answered it “hi This is Rose Holt” She said. “Awesome thank you so much can’t wait to meet with you” 

Rose ran into Faiths room “FAITH GREAT NEWS” she said as she laid on her friends bed 

“what?” Faith responded half asleep

“I just became the newest writer on a tv show coming to a tv near you, and i start tomorrow” Rose replied all excited 

“thats awesome i know how much you hate being in front of the camera, and i bet you can work for wherever and go with your boyfriend well he shoots” Faith smirked as she sat up and looked at her best friend 

 

“Oh i guess thats true i didn’t even think about that, i mean if they let me work remotely, which now that you say that i hope they do” Rose got up and stretched 

“at least one of us will have an income to support this apartment” Faith sighed heavily as she was feeling depressed about not having a job right now. Faith rolled over and covered herself up with her blanket. She tried not to let things bother her. Sometimes she just felt like she wasn’t good enough for anything. She was annoying and not good enough. 

“one of those days” Rose said as she sighed, knowing that Faith was dealing with her depression. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

Later that day, Rose got called into her new job. Mostly for orientation to ensure that everything was good to go for her to start work tomorrow. 

“Faith im leaving please get up and eat or something” Rose said There was no noise from faiths room. Rose left as she sighed headed out the door went down to the production lot, to the writers room. She filled out some paper work. Chatted to a few of her co-workers and got to know a few people which would allow her to be less anxious tomorrow. 

 

When she got home she could hear the music and the shower from the bathroom knowing Faith pulled herself out of bed which was always the first step for dealing with any sort of depression

After Faith walked out of the shower “glad to see you are up, did you get something to eat?” Rose asked her 

“not really hungry at this point, but thanks” Faith said as she walked over to the couch and sat down and sighed looking at her phone

“wanna talk about it?” Rose asked sitting next to her friend 

“no its stupid, i mean i know as an actor or trying to be rejection is like 80% of it. but it still sucks balls” Faith shrugged.

“watch tomorrow something will be like hi” Rose said as she nudged her friend

“I hope so, im really happy though, i know you didn’t want to act you prefer the behind the camera” Faith said back to her friend 


	37. Could be the one

Faith got up the next day in a better mood, she reminded herself that her brain is telling her things that just are not true. She woke up to a phone call from a producer

“we saw your audition for an Upcoming Romantic Comedy, the team let us know they passed on you but we have a role for you that you would be perfect for, Would you be willing to come in today, to screen test?” The Producer asked 

Faith sat right up “Yes i would love to do that”

“IF that goes right then we just have a chemistry test with the already casted Leading opposite and you can dive right in with us” The Producer stated back to her

“That sounds amazing, thank you so much for the opportunity” Faith said as she got up quickly .

The producer and herself scheduled a time later in the afternoon.

Faith got up and looked at rose “oh my god im going to throw up” 

“are you feeling okay?” Rose chucked slightly with a furrowed brow slightly concerned as Winnie barked at the face she was making 

“Yeah a producer just called me, and said they saw an audition tape i did and wants me to screen test..” Faith said 

“see i told you it would happen, just have to be patient. I didn’t get to take Winnie out, would you before you leave i gotta go before im late” Rose requested of Faith 

Faith nodded a as she headed to find something to wear that would make her blue eyes pop against, She didn’t know what to expect as the only other screen test she did was for an action movie, And it was super simple. She had never done a chemistry test with anyone. Faith walked out of the room. Wishing Rose was home so she could ask how she looked. She really needed new girl friends. Faith went and Let Winter out to go to the bathroom, Make sure she had food and water, headed out. 

Faith Showed up at the studio a few minutes early. She walked to the room she was supposed to be in. She walked over to what looked like producers and introduced herself. They gave her some scripts. They instructed her to sit down. 

Faith did what they said as she started to read over the lines that she was given trying to get what she was going to do. She was super anxious. She tested for the studio then waited 

About 10 mins later, the other actor arrived. She couldn’t see who it was. She saw the man talking to the Casting directors as well as producers, and director of said movie. 

The moment the man stepped out from behind the directors to introduce himself to the person he was screen testing with. The man couldn’t help but smile “its nice to see you again”

Faith smiled as she stood up “So im assuming you knew nothing about this?” She crossed her arms looking at the man before her 

“No not at all. i mean i let the casting people do there thing, and if you turned out to be the best fit, then im glad its working out” The man smiled “you ready to do this thing?” He wondered 

“I was born ready” Faith smirked. as she titled her head slightly and did the Scene with the Familiar stranger.


	38. Surprise Visits

The man stayed behind to talk to the producers, he of course pushed for his friend to get the part. I mean why wouldn’t he. He enjoyed working with her, and they had great chemistry. After the producers finally listened to him. She was the perfect choice for the role. 

The man made his way over to where faith lived since he wanted to deliver the news in person. 

Faith was in the shower. 

Rose was making something for dinner when someone knocked on the door. Rose went and opened the door “hey! i feel like its been so long” She said to the man standing there.

“I know but really its only been a month and a half which i guess in LA time is a super long time” The man smiled as he walked in the apartment “where is faith i have some news for her”

“Give it a second” Rose said Once he walked into the apartment you could hear Faith singing in the shower.

The man smiled “im assuming she always does that” 

Rose smiles “yeah she says she can’t sing but i mean honest she is actually pretty good” 

A few minutes later the water turns off. Faith keeps singing to herself but more quietly now. As she walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around her not expecting anyone else to be there. 

Faith adjusted the towel wrapped in her hair as she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks “Chris. uh what are you doing here” she said making sure the towel around her body was secure 

“get dressed, i have some news for you, and it might involve screaming and jumping. or something and you might not want to do that in a towel” Evans smiled at her.

Rose looked between the two of them “she got the part?” Rose asked 

“wait for her to get dressed” Chris said to rose as he raised his eyebrow 

Faith quickly walked into her room and pulled on a bra, undies and just a simple sun dress and walked out “okay what is this news” 

“the producers gave you the part, i mean it wasn’t hard, they could see you were the best fit for the role” Chris said.

Faith screamed as she started jumping up and down “OH MY GOD” she said as she ran over and hugged him “you are sure this isn’t some mean prank right?” She asked.

Chris laughed “not at all you earned that role, i mean i saw your audition tape, for that other movie and they were stupid not to pick you” he said hugging her back 

Rose smiled “oh my god faith thats so great!” she walked over and hugged her best friend “I told you, you would get your dream role”


	39. Last Night Together

Rose knew that it was almost Sebastians time to leave going and go some place else to film a new movie. He left tomorrow. She knew that it was one last night that they had together. She wasn’t exactly ready to say goodbye for about a month of time, or sometimes longer depending on the movie that he is filming. 

Sebastian came over that night and walked up to the door and knocked on it the door, to pick Rose up for one last night together.“You pack an over night bag?” Sebastian asked “i mean if you wanna spend the night with me. i mean you don’t have to” he mumbled randomly trying not to be awkward

“no iim good ill just wear my sweatpants home if i decide to crash at your house, but im ready for whatever you wont tell me is planned” Rose smiled at him “DON”T WAIT UP” She yelled back at faith 

“WASN’T PLANNING ON IT DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!” Faith shouted back as she heard the door shut and a laugh.

Sebastian and Rose left, got some take out, and headed then went back to his house and headed back to his place. 

 

The two got cuddled onto the couch, they ate food and spent the night doing the things they really enjoyed like watching movies and laughing. Sebastians Favorite thing was taking in the scent of a girl. Sebastian rested his nose and head to the top of Rose head as he inhaled deeply to get a smell of her hair. 

Rose had to make a choice as their make out session got a little steamy. Rose slide his hands up her shirt, knowing that she was in love with this man she wanted to give all of herself to that man. 

Rose had always wanted to wait till she knew that a relationship was serious before she lost her virginity. She knew that she was in it with the long haul with Sebastian. She truly was in love with this man and loved the way that she treated him. The second that Rose started to pull off his shirt. 

Sebastian broke there kiss “are you sure you want to do this?” Sebastian asked Rose

“no but i know that i want to be with you, and that one day i hope that we get to spend the rest of our lives together” Rose said honestly opening up her heart more than she really ever had.

Sebastian knew he was leaving for the next two months maybe longer, he didn’t want anything serious right at this particular moment “ you do know that im leaving for a few months right?” 

Rose pulled herself away from him leaving his shirt on as she sat down “yeah im aware do you not want to keep this going?” 

Sebastian shrugged “do you want to wait?” 

“are you saying i can’t visit?" Rose wonder looking at him confused

“no im not saying but you just got a new job and i don’t want to ruin your life cause im leaving for a month or two then who knows, where im going to be at and if you will even be around ” Sebastian tried to defend himself 

“well then we might as well call this then, don't want to be more of an bother to you as it already sounds that i am, go have fun be free on your new movie set, whatever ” Rose said as she grabbed her jacket and her bag and slide on her shoes and walked out the door withouts saying anything else.

“Rose” Sebastian said as he tried to follow her out.”let me give you a ride at least if thats how you really feel!” 

“No im good Faith is already on her way to pick me up” Rose said as she walked away not turning and looking at him as she blinked a few of her tears out of her eyes 


	40. It's Stupid

Faith got a mysterious text message from her friend that basically all that said was “come pick me up” Faith slide on her shoes, grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door. Faith headed to where Sebastian lived, she had only been there a few times. But she saw Rose walking down the street. She rolled down the passenger side window and stopped next to her friend “get in the car, what the hell happened?” 

Rose got in the car “Sebastian and i just broke up” She said simply as she buckled up.

“what the hell do you mean you broke up?” Faith wondered “everything was fine when you left a few hours ago” She asked confused 

“well we were in the throws, and we started to talk and something about me not visiting and not waiting and ruining my life with his traveling, and so i called it off. why get more hurt later. when i could just break it off now” Rose shrugged simply

“well thats just stupid, it should like both are being hard headed and i mean i get it, long distance is hard and who knows whats going to happen after he is done filming, we don’t do press for like a year for that marvel movie we just finished" Faith sighed running her hand though her hair 

“well he started it saying that i shouldn’t wait for him and that i shouldn’t come visit which is really what started it” Rose sighed as she leaned backed in the seat “take me home”

“yeah hold on i have to do something” Faith said as she backed up the car and parked it and left the car running

“Where are you going” Rose said trying to stop her before she got to far, but she wasn’t quick enough

Faith went up to the front door and knocked on it and waited for Sebastian to answer. Faith had already given him the talk about hurting her best friend, and he did it . He hurt his best friend, that wasn’t going to fly with her. 

Sebastian opened the door and sighed “Faith, let me explain” He tried to explain. 

Faith didn’t want to hear anything. She just straight up punched him. Swung a right hook into his cheek / jaw line.

Sebastian was in shock “ow fuck, Faith, the hell”

“You hurt my friend you asshole” Faith said as she walked away back to her car


	41. Girlfriend

Faith took Rose home, Got her some ice cream and the two sat down and watched a movie they both enjoyed.

The next Morning Chris got up early to take his friend to the airport for his flight out to his new movie. 

Sebastian walked out to the car and climbed in after throwing his bag in the back of the truck

“what the hell happened to your face?” Chris wondered looking at Sebastian sitting next to him

“Your damn girlfriend has a hell of a right hook” Sebastian said as he looked at in the mirror

“what girlfriend? im single” Chris said as he laughed slightly “did you hurt Rose or something?” he wondered “faith looks like she would know how to throw a punch" Chris couldn't help but laugh slightly.

“yeah we broke up last night, got into a stupid fight about relationships and her waiting for me to come back and shit” Sebastian said as he flexed his jaw “Faith does i wouldn’t piss her off.. at all”

“well that was your problem, those two are like sister they would legit go to the ends of the earth for each other” Chris said as he started to drive 

“So we never talked about it, but i can see you care a lot bout faith why are you two not together?” Sebastian wondered

“uh we are just friends, she keeps friend zoning me, not sure why but i think she might be afraid of getting hurt” Chris said simply 

“well thats just stupid, you should just make a move and then I mean it's so obvious that you like her and she likes you” Sebastian said pushing his friend to make a move

“yeah she just booked the staring role in my next movie, so we will be alone in Boston for a few weeks filming there i got a few tricks up my sleeve” Chris said as he pulled in the airport “now get out and have some fun on that movie, and text rose and talk to her because don’t be an idiot” 

Sebastian laughed “yeah and you go for the girl you know is the one you want, i mean don’t be stupid” He shoved his friend before getting out of the truck and grabbing his bag walking into the airport 

“PUT SOME ICE ON THAT!” Chris rolled down the window and yelled

Sebastian waived him off “shut the hell up” he shouted back 


	42. Getting in shape

A few days later, rose was laying on the couch working, as she hadn’t gone into the office. She didn’t want to be around people. so she was working remotely which is something she found out that she could. 

Faith had gotten the script for the movie that she landed that also started to read though it and learned her parts noting that she was going to have to be naked not in a lot of clothes for a good part of the movie. She got a gym membership and started to take an a kickboxing class

Faith had her hair up in a high pony and in some yoga pants and just a simple shirt “are you going to get off the couch today?” Faith wondered looking at Rose 

“yeah i have to go into the office today and deal with people” Rose sighed heavily and pulled the blanket over her head 

“okay well im going to the gym if you need an escape let me know” Faith said

“Yeah go get healthy and kick someone’s ass and bring me home some pizza” Rose requested with a pouty face 

“Yeah whatever are you gong to be okay when i leave for boston at the end of the week?” Faith wondering grabbing her car keys 

“Yep totally fine ill just drowned myself in work and push those feelings so far down till i explode later, it's my special talent” Rose said as she leaned over grabbing her laptop 

“Cause thats healthy, ill see you in a few hours” Faith said as she headed out the door 

Faith headed to the gym, took her class and did some weight training and cardio before she headed home.

 

Rose got up well her friend was gone and headed to work to make an appearance and turn in what she needed too and headed home. 

Faith on her way home and grabbed Rose’s favorite kind of pizza and walked in the door “honey I'm home and i bought you pizza” 

“good i was hoping you were going to say that im starving” Rose said as she got up and took the pizza from her “gross you stink”

“yeah shut up I'm going to go get in the shower” Faith said as she walked away and flipped her pony tail in a sassy way 

“EW YOU GOT SWEAT ON ME” Rose said and tried to kick Faith but missed epically since she wasn’t actually trying to hit her


	43. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the writers block, my Rl has been shit and ive been blocked, and super stressed. im trying to get into some drama but i haven't gotten there yet, so enjoy fillers

Later that day faith had gotten a schedule of how long she would be in Boston and what the plans were when they were filming and prepping and everything she needed to know. Where she would be staying and where she would be staying. 

Faith sat on the couch next to rose “why am i so nervous to go to Boston” 

“because you are gong to be alone with him and you are going to have to convince yourself you don’t have feelings for him and face them” Rose shrugged

“that might be it, and its a Romantic Comedy, and im naked at one point and we make out.. and yeah.. uh afraid of the feelings” Faith said as she covered herself with a blanket and winnie barked at her

“Its okay winter, she is okay” Rose laughed “You know i might just come out and surprise you randomly, not going to tell you when but you are gonna be gone for a month, thats a long timeeee” Rose sighed and took her blanket back

Faith laughed as she got up and threw her sock at Rose “i gotta pack. so leave me alone” she said as she walked away and threw the other one at her friend quickly shutting the door to her room before Rose could throw anything back at her. 

Rose shook her head as she ate a few more slices of the pizza that faith had brought home with her. 

Faith was in her room packing her bag, of basically the essentials that she needed since she was going to be gone for a month, and a weeks worth of clothes that could easily be washed. She also packed her hair stuff, and her make up and then walked out and sat on the floor as she pet winter

“you okay?” Rose asked looking at her best friend 

“Yeah im fine im just nervous i guess, i mean never have i ever had so much responsibility infrontt of me. and now i am and i honestly just don’t know what to expect” Faith said being honest

 

“well at least Chris will be there and im sure he will help you every step of the way, you should really just screw him and get it over with” Rose smirked as she looked at Faith

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!” Faith said as she fell over on the ground as Winter climbed on her and started licking her all over her face, In-between laughing and licking, Faith reached around her area to throw something over at rose for the comment she just said 

“what you know you were thinking about it, i mean come on now, not saying anything that your brain has not thought of at least once” Rose chuckled as she dodged whatever Faith was throwing at her

“So doesn’t mean you have to say it out loud, i mean look at his body how can one resist that.. Don’t answer that.. Its rhetorical” Faith said as she sat back up on the floor 

“you can i guess, i mean you keep friend zoning the poor guy” Rose got up and laughed “what time is your flight tomorrow” 

“not till like noon” Faith said as she got up and headed out to the kitchen to find herself something to eat. “so you can sleep in before you drive me there”


	44. Heights

The next morning, Faith woke up and made sure that she had everything that she needed before she left, if not she knew that her friend would send it to her, or second reason. She could buy it.. Faith walked out to the kitchen and made both them a final day home breakfast, eggs and some bacon and toast. 

She then walked and threw a pillow at rose whom was asleep on the couch “Get up food” She said “and its 10, which means we gotta get going soon, because Traffic is horrible” 

Rose yawned as she shifted “when we make a lot of money, we need to buy a plane so we don’t have to deal with this bullshit and people. god people are the worst” 

“well that wont help my fear of heights and ya know the general feeling of dying when you are 10 thousand feet in the air” Faith sighed “I should just take a train, but i don’t have time for that”

“You would think after all the time you would be use to flying you would be use to it by now” Rose said as she up and went and grabbed the food. 

 

“yeah no, still have to take a relaxer and have a drink to be fine flying” Faith shrugged as she sat down and ate. 

Rose laughed “yeah i guess maybe? i mean i bet you would fine if you didn’t actually do that?”

Faith shook her head “naw i would have an panic attack that we were going to die at 10 thousand feet so I'm gonna stick to the routine” she laughed.

Faith Grabbed her bags and got into the car with Rose. Rose who was still half asleep as she has her days mixed with her nights, being up late working on writing scripts and making sure everyone she works with is all on the same page. “im tired” rose said annoyed having to drive to the airport

“I know im so sorry i promise you can sleep for a week, well really a month i wont be around to bother you.” Faith Smiled sweetly over toward her best friend “if you want i can drive you just have to drive home” 

Rose shook her head “nope i am good, lets just get this over with."

 

The Two made there way to a smaller airport that wasn’t so intensive as the international airport since she was flying domestic. 

 

Faith got out of the car and the two said goodbye. Faith went over to the bar after checking in and got herself a drink as she took a anxiety pill and downed a shot. Afterward she got on the flight with her carry on and made her way to Boston to shoot the movie she was hired for.


	45. Very Important!

Faith landed in Boston at 7pm. Considering the flight was bout 6 hours with one lay over and she had jumped 4 time zones. She called herself an lyft and let the driver know which hotel production was using as she got there. She got herself all checked in. she got a room key and headed upstairs. 

Faith set her bag down as she looked around the room. She did what she called a bed test. She stood on the edge of the foot board as she jumped on to the bed as she laughed as she didn’t move “good” she smiled knowing the bed wasn’t a crap.

She then put her stuff away, as she heard a knock at the door. She jogged over to the door as she swung it open “oh hey!” she smiled at the guy standing there. 

“i heard you got in, wanted to see if they are treating you well here. if not i might have to complain” the male said as Faith allowed him into the room

“id say ill survive for the next month roughly” She smiled at the director who came to check in on her who’s name was Mark and she had been in communication with for a few weeks now about the movie

“good, now i wanted to give you the run down about the next couple days as we table read and fittings and run thought and all that other stuff” Mark said as he handed her a binder. “this is your life line. i repeat do not lose this. It has your script and when and where you need to be for the next month” Mark said looking at her in the eyes 

“oh god” Faith said as she took it walking in the room with him closing the door as she sat on the bed as she opened it “is this the finalized script?” she wondered as she looked at him excited

“Yes it is, their might be a few changes which will be provided day of shooting as im sure you know” Mark said sitting next to her “so the most important part of this whole thing is this.” he flipped a few pages

“Film schedule.” Faith said out loud “call times and such got it.” She said looking at him 

“yes, now some of the locations we only have for a short amount of time well we have permits to film in them so please do not be late, and make sure you are well rested for these things okay?” Mark said serious to her in a tone to make sure she knew that he was not kidding

 

“i got it Mark don’t worry. i know you put a lot of trust in me with this role being the whole new thing, i promise i wont let you down.” Faith nodded at the man 

“so tomorrow we will see you at the production office, get some sleep the fun starts in about a week.” He smiled as he left the room.

The week went by like a whirl wind. With fittings and meeting the other actors, learning lines and helping with tech stuff. Faith was tired. All week she hadn’t seen Chris. 

She was getting worried that he dropped out of the movie last moment without telling her. He was the only reason that Faith got this job. She sighed softly as they started filming tomorrow as she got ready for bed finally being adjusted to the 3 hour difference.


	46. Worried

Faith had been on set for about 3 days at this point, in production. She was filming stuff with her tv sister. Cake tastings, tequila shots and wedding speeches, and a few other things that she was in.

Considering she was staring in the movie she was on set most of the time. She finally had a day off. Faith slept in that day. A knock at the door she gets up out of the bed half asleep as she wondered her way to the door and opened it “hi can i help you?” she wondered as she yawned looking at the figure standing in front of her.

“yeah i was looking for a partner in crime, i see she hasn’t gotten out of bed yet, or i might have the wrong room?” The man smiled at her “hi Faith” he said all like it was no big deal that he was standing there in the hallway 

“Chris!!” Faith said excited as she threw her arms around him “i thought you dropped out of the movie i didn’t see you for a week and a half that i have been here” 

Chris laughed “i would never miss an opportunity to act with you, i was finishing another movie. they had to push some stuff for me, but i am here now for the rest of the time, wanna hit the beach?” he wondered “you can’t go in that though” He said he half cuckled at her pajama’s 

“Yeah shut up” Faith said “ill change give me 20?” she wondered looking at him

“yeah ill be downstairs” Chris said as he started walking away. 

Faith ran back into the room. She changed as she called rose 

“Rose here whats on your mind, better be good” Rose replied over the phone answering it 

“well i wanted to check in on you, you know considering its been a few days since we talked. Sebb reach out yet?” Faith wondered as she packed a beach bag quickly 

“no, i don’t think he is going to. I mean i wanna work it out but then again im also like maybe its not worth it.. how is Boston, how is Chris, how is filming?" Rose wondered wanting her best friend to give her all the deets 

“uh i think you two are perfect ill have to text him. Boston is all right. Chris is good i just saw him for the first time like 5 mins ago, and filming is fun it's so weird when you are the star like you have to be perfect and if you're not they are like okay with it? maybe i don’t know ive been having a hard time making sure i know all my lines” Faith said honestly “when are you coming out here?” she wondered as she left her room

“soon young grasshopper” Rose smiled as she “hey i got to go, have a good day off” she said simply “love ya bestie” Rose said before she hung up 

 

Chris and Faith explored the beach that day. Went for a swim as they got something to eat after. Then parted there separate ways after some bonding time. Faith had an early call time the next morning. Chris headed home to his Boston home. Since he grew up their, it was one of the first houses he had bought and stayed there any time he had to be on the east coast. 

 

Faith enjoyed the down time as the next week was full of a lot of stuff for her character in the movie, random dates. scenes with Chris that had to be pushed for his other movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all im sorry i haven't posted a lot. My Personal life has been shit. Sorry for the fillers. I was writers blocked but i think i finally got passed it. There is some stuff happening soon. Finally getting to the moments i hope you all are waiting for? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hitting Kudos on this work. You guys are the only reason i keep writing.


	47. uh jokes

It was the first day the two were acting with each other. They hadn’t really acted together for almost a year now, since they finished the last marvel movie they did. 

Faith walked into set. She got Prepped. She walk-on set in the pajama outfit that they were provided. It was a night after a party she slept with a random guy and it was awkward. They played out. They basically did 90% of the apartment moments that day. 

Chris walked onto set in a robe. Faith looked at him “you cold or something?” Faith wondered as she sat in her chair as they switched sets. camera’s and everything associated with it. As she sat there the make up people fixed her make up to match what was suppose match what they were planning on doing. 

Chris laughed “i may or may not just be naked under here” he laughed sitting next to her

Faith looked up from from the lines she was looking over “wait what? oh my god we are doing that next” she laughed as she put her script over her face 

Chris shook his head “its okay im okay with myself” he shrugged at her “how are you doing today?” He wondered trying to distract her

“im having fun today, im glad you are here with doing this with me, i know you got me the role so thank you” Faith said looking at him

“i did nothing thats your talent and hard work.” Chris said simply with a smile. 

The director walked over to the both of them “okay we are ready for the two of you. Faith your character is determined, she wants to find these men that she at one point dated in her past, and Chris, you don’t want to help her but you are being a dick about it, but in a charming way” he said. tossing the towel at Chris. 

Faith smirked looking over at him “you ready for being covered in just that” She giggled as she got up and walked over to her half built apartment in the production studio.

Chris god up and went to his side as he grabbed his towel and then took off the robe. The two acted out the scene. Faith came up out of her apartment and talked to him with the lines. Then he moved the towel and Faith couldn’t contain her self.

Faith looked down and then back up at him “oh my god, what?” She said as she took the papers in her hand and turned bright red as the director yelled “Cut”

Chris laughed “what was that?” He wondered 

“i wasn’t expecting you to be actually naked. im sorry oh my god. let me gather myself” she said as she quickly walked away as she tried not to laugh

Chris shook his head as he put on the robe back on as they let Faith gather her self 

About 5 mins later Faith came back “sorry okay im ready.” She stated as she cleared her throat and went back to her mark. 

They did the Scene. Faith again couldn’t help herself “decent” she said this time. 

 

Chris looked at her as he started laughing “are we being serious?” he couldn’t help but feel this way this love growing in his chest toward her this random girl that he was standing next to 

the director looked at them “Really? okay can we get though one take without laughing or being weird. then we can be done for the day” he said 

“oh letting us go home early. okay im ready” Faith nodded as she walked backwards into her mark.

This time. She did it she made it though the scene without a comment as she made a face during the part instead of making a comment. “alright that is a wrap for the day!” The director said “we can work with that” he sighed 

Faith looked over at Chris “i am so sorry. i don’t know what came over me” She said to him 

“what are you doing tonight?” he wondered as he slide on his boxers

“oh nothing just making sure i am prepared for tomorrow” She shrugged as she went and sat down on her 

Chair and sighed. “Nope not happening, you are going to come have fun with me. you are not going to stress yourself out with lines “come on lets go change and im taking you out, and to enjoy yourself” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all haven't guessed the movie yet its called "whats your number" its really good go watch it. I decided faith was going to play anna Faris person. but i know she is no anna faris but its just a chance for them to work together..


	48. Great News!

Faith wasn’t exactly sure how she felt she was stressed about lines. She looked up over at Chris who was in the middle of putting his clothes back on since one of the assistances brought them back to him “why Not” she said as she got up putting her script down on her chair 

“Great i was hoping you would say that, come on i wanna show you around this great town i grew up in” Chris said as he grabbed his jacket “go change meet me at my car in 20?” he smiled at her as he rested his hand on her shoulder softly 

“aye Aye Captian” she said back to him with a smile not even realizing the caption america reference

Chris walked away as he laughed at her response. 

Faith shook her head and changed into the clothes and then walked over to his car “hello” she said back to him 

“you ready?” He wondered looking at her “you mean fully dressed and 80% of the make up taken off. then yes i am, show me around your town” she smiled as she got into his car 

 

He went around to the driver side “so there is amazing things to see, but there is this one place i wanna take you to eat. They have the best food i have ever had” he smiled at her

“well thats awesome because i am starving and i think i could eat a cow” she smiled at him as she joked about how hungry she actually was Faith said as she buckled herself up

“i kinda figured the craft services today were not the best” Chris said making a face

“that and i didn’t get to eat lunch, i was distracted? to say the least” Faith said as phone started to ring as she saw it was rose calling her back “its Rose” She smiled and answered her friend who was calling “Hey!”

“Wait did you wrap early, i was not expecting you to answer i wanted to just leave you a voicemail, because something amazing happened” Rose replied 

“what was the amazing thing?” Faith wondered as she crinkled her eyebrows as she moved her hair out of her face since the sunroof was open 

 

“you know that Stupid screenplay ive worked on for a while, like on and off for years.. well i sent it to a studio a while ago.. and it got picked up. My movie got picked up by a production office” Rose basically screamed into the phone.

Faith screamed back excited for her friend as she put her hand on Chris and looked at him all excited “WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!!!” 

 

Chris looked at her half afraid of what she was screaming out loud “whoah take a breath” he said to her in a clam tone.

Rose laughed “i know I'm so excited! i can’t wait i mean i gotta finish it, i mean the last part of it, and re do it and all of that but its like. crazy to think about” 

Faith nodded “oh my god. im just so proud right now. like a proud mama bear wanting her cubs to have everything the best in there lives” she said all dramatic like to her friend. 

Rose laughed “okay im going to let you go and enjoy your night, ill text you later okay” She said as she squeals as she hung up the phone without saying another word

Faith put her phone away as she wiped some fake tears from her face Chris looked at her “something awesome happen?”

“Rose has been working on a screen play since as long as ive known her or since we have moved out here.. and it just got picked up for a movie” Faith smiled

“thats amazing news! is she planning on coming out her during filiming?” Chris asked

“if she is.. i don’t know about it” Faith said honestly 

The two went and got the food he was taking about and got back into the car.


	49. Ferris

Chris looked at Faith "so there is so many awesome things i could show you, but what i really want to show you is something that not a lot of people know about” Chris took a sharp right. 

Faith reached up to grab the handle in his car “do you drive much? because you are about to kill us” she said holding on for her life 

Chris laughed slightly “sorry i was going to miss the exit for where i wanna take you” he said as they drove for about another 20 mins or so. 

Once they got there Faith got out of the car and looked at him “this is the beach” she said simply “ive been on one of these before” she asked confused over to him.

Chris walked around the car “well id be surprised if you hadn’t but its not the beach” he said simply as he walked down the road a little bit with her then an beach side ferris wheel appeared

“okay well that i wasn’t expecting” Faith smiled “i should tell you deathly afraid of dying from a horrible height related death” she said as she put her hands in her pocket as they walked 

Chris raised his eyebrow as he looked over at her “you know that i didn’t expect to know about you.” He shrugged “and i promise its 100% safe!” he assured her as they walked over there.

Chris bought them tickets and they got into the line and waited for a few minutes.

Faith took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs and got into the one of the chairs that were facing the ocean as chris slide in next to her. The bar got dropped on there laps. Faith looked up at the sky and made a slight prayer in her head as the thing started moving. Faith quickly took her hands out of her pockets and held on to the bar “oh my god” she said as she got all tense as she closed her eyes trying to let the panic wash over her.

 

Chris watched her seriously concerned “are you okay?” he wondered watching her tense up all of a sudden.

Faith nodded as they started to decent “yeah its always the first few time i feel like im going to plummet to my death. After the first few times of getting over the middle she was fine she smiled over at him “thank you for getting me out of my own brain” she said

Chris nodded “i know what its like to star in your first movie, it can be stressful and rewarding all at the same time, but if you stress to much over it. Its not going to help anyone” 

 

Then they got stuck at the top. Faith wispered “its my worst nightmare” she grabbed his hand without even thinking about it “if i die tell my cat i love her, and im sorry for leaving her” she said as she took a few deep breaths trying to not just jump to her death 

Chris rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand trying to comfort her “i know not to plan anything in the future with heights” he said honsetly feeling bad that he made her face a fear that he didn’t know she had. 

Faith shook her head as she got off the machine “don’t worry about it only rose knows that about me. she has to drug me before i get on a plane” 

 

Faith dramatically laid on the sand “oh sweet land i missed you.. i will never betray you again” She said as she sighed contently 

Chris couldn’t help but admire the girl who was now laying on the ground like she had been flying for 24 hours 

Faith felt her phone go off so she pulled it out of her pocket and made a face as she answered it. 

The person started to talk. She shot straight up and hung up phone “Chris i need to go home or hotel home or whatever” 

Chris held out his hand to her as she took it he pulled her up. 


	50. It was Nothing

Chris like she requested dropped her off at the hotel “uh ill see you tomorrow i guess” 

Faith got out of the car as she nodded “thanks” she said without saying another word walked into the hotel with her bag as she calls the number that just called her back. 

“Rogan” Faith asks into the phone.

“no its dad” The voice answered back

“where is my brother, and why do you have his phone and why would you call me?” She wondered to the man.

“well dad just wanted to see if you could loan him some money and it said your number was disconnected so i asked to use your brother phone” The man said back 

“no why do you only call me when you need something? seriously. not even a “how are you daughter or how’s life?” faith wondered into the phone “and no i don’t have any money to give you” she said lying to him

“don’t lie to your father i know you just landed a movie deal” Her “father” said back

“oh so you keep tabs on me to know when i have money thats nice. goodbye” she said as she hung up the phone as tears rimmed her eyes. IT was the one man on planet earth that could make her feel worthless and nothing in one sentence. 

Faith was shaking she hated that man but how could he make her feel like that when she didn’t care. She looked at her phone as she face timed rose. She felt like she was about to do something stupid. Rose answered the phone.

“hey Bestie!” Rose said all cheerful “who pissed in your fruitloops? did chris do something cause ill stab him”

“no i just talked to the donor he called me from Rogans Phone and i just wanted to chat?” Faith sighed

The Two talked. Faith showered after and got into bed for her early call time. Depression was a real thing That faith had to wake up dealing with every day. 

She got up and had her driver person stop for coffee as she felt like she was going to need it that day. She got to set. Changed and in make up. She was sitting there looking over todays work sipping on her coffee. 

Chris walked into the room “hey you are okay, you left so quickly last night i just wanted to check in on you” He wondered sitting next to her 

“uh yeah it was nothing just the same old stupid drama i always have to deal with, don’t worry about it okay?” She smiled over at him one of her many fake smiles that she nailed, when she was feeling the way that she was. 

Chris nodded knowing that she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't push the issue, as they started to do his hair and touch up some blemishes on his otherwise perfect face. 

Faith glanced at the man who really seemed to care about her. She never had someone actually care of her like that, besides rose and her mom but they didn’t count. She snapped out of the thoughts of having feelings for him. She couldn’t.

The two headed on set “oo its the food day” Faith smiled, “sand witches and pizza, and chinese!” she smiled as she jumped up and down “this is going to be the best!” 

The day went on, She could tell the way Chris looked at her was more than just some school girl crush and many other things. She could tell she was falling for him more than she thought she would, as hard as she pushed it away she couldn’t anymore. She couldn’t keep fighting with herself 

Chris looked at her “i know we have been eating all day, but this might be not the right time, but can i take you out for dinner?” He wondered 

Faith raised her eyebrows as a small smile grew on her face “uh like date?” She wondered

“exactly like a date” Chris nodded bitting his inner lip 

“i think i can make that work, ill see you at 8?” She wondered just picking a random time 


	51. First Date

Faith went back to her hotel. She wasn’t sure what to wear so she settled on a simple mid length sun dress, She didn’t have all her clothes out here in Boston with her so she was limited. She did back a few rather nice things just incase she had to go to a party or something. 

 

Chris showed up about 5 mins before 8. He knocked on the hotel room door with some flowers.

Faith walked over to the door as a smile grew on her face “you didn’t have to bring me flowers” she said as she took them and inhaled deeply to the smell of them

“But i did, you look beautiful tonight” He smiled at her “you almost ready to go?” He wondered

“Uh yeah let me put this in water and we can go” she said as she walked over to the little kitchen area and grabbed a cup filled it with water and put them in there and then on the desk that was there which her script was currently sitting upon “okay ready” 

The duo walk of the hotel room and down to Chris car which was waiting out front of the hotel room. 

They got in and headed to the place in which they were going to have dinner.

 

They got seated and faith looked at Chris “not going to lie im all of a sudden extremely nervous” she bite her lip slightly.

Chris laughed as he ran his hand though his hair “you are telling me. i thought you were going to actually friend zone me again” 

 

Faith smirked at him “don’t push your luck the night is still young” she said teasing him. she could feel red burn into her cheek “okay i regret saying that” she said as she put her head in her hands 

Chris laughed a nervous laugh..

 

“oh my god can we start over please and forget i said anything” she asked him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

 

“no its fine, its totally fine i think it was cute” he said “why is this so nervous all of a sudden.” 

Thats when it happened Faiths phone went off and she looked at it as her eyes went wide reading the text message. she looked around the room quickly trying not to be obvious.

Rose had had a plan this whole time to fly in on her best friend and stalk her. They have apps for that now.

 

Rose picked the best night she saw her friend was getting food, She showed up there to see her friend laughing with the guy she shipped her with. She knew its as there first date which is why she didn’t know it was happening. 

Rose snuck in and set at a random booth close to them and hid behind a menu as she sent her friend a text trying to help her. But she isn’t she wanted to mess with her friend. 

“tell him you like his butt” Rose texted. seeing her best friend looking for her she quickly sent another “Tell him that He isn’t a dorito right now and i prefer him not dorito shaped”

“oh my god” Faith said reading the text message

“is something wrong?” Chris wondered as her face was bright red 

Rose then texted Chris “i know you wanna grab her ass” Chris looked at his phone as he choked on some water. 

Faith texted rose back “BATHROOM NOW” in all caps “uh chris excuse me i need to use the little girls room” She quickly got up bringing her phone with as she walked into the bathroom off the side. 

Once inside she leaned against the counter and waited for rose who appeared “first off! what are you doing here? and second you are trying to make me die in on our first date!” she said as she ran her hand down her face

“in my defense you shouldn’t be checking your phone on a date” Rose shrugged “im happy to see you finally stopped friend zoning the poor boy, get back out there ill stop.. but i do need a shower room key?” she wondered holding out her hand 

Faith shook her head as she grabbed her room key and handed it to her “yeah whatever.. go back to my room and ill be back later..”

“or will you” rose smirked as she walked out of the bathroom and outside.

Faith couldn’t help but laugh at her friend as she walked out of the bathroom as Chris got another text

Rose texted one last time “Ass man. you know you want her ass. Here she comes back to you, enjoy your date” as his face turned slightly red

“Rose was here?” Chris asked her

“oh my god she texted you too. i had no idea i promise she just showed up and i made her leave she is going back to my room” Faith said horribly embarrassed “oh my god i hate her that i love her”

Chris laughed “well she defiantly made our first date a very interesting one thats for sure.” he smiled “and i hope for there to be many more”

“you know honestly i should have expected to have a first date radar.. she has only been pushing me for since we first met” Faith said honestly.

The rest of the date went on without another random text, or weird conversation. The two just clicked not talking bout work for the first time. Just being themselves, they melted so well together. Faith really enjoyed herself, she laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time .

Chris walked Faith back up to her hotel room “i had a lot of fun tonight” 

“me too i hope we can do this again” Faith said as she bit her lip and looked up at him. She put her hand on his chest and the center of his jacket. The two lean in closer. 

There lips meet. Faith pulls away slowly as Chris puts his hand on her cheek gently and leans down connecting there lips once more.

The two connect with each other for a little while. 

The hotel door swings open and Rose quickly takes a picture of them kissing to send it to all there friends. and looks at the two of them “stop or im going to vomit get a damn room” 

“NO OH MY GOD” Faith says horrified as she pushes rose into the room and shuts the door quickly as she looks at Chris


	52. DETAILS!

“I am so sorry i don’t oh my god” Faith said trying to explain but the words failed her as she was extremely embarrassed 

“don’t worry about it, i know rose and i totally expected the second part of that" he said as he pulled her into a hug

Faith burred her head into his chest “i’m gonna go kill her now.. don’t mind me” Faith said “ill see you tomorrow, thanks for an amazing night” 

Chris nodded with a smile “yes i will see you tomorrow bright and early” he put his finger under her chin and lifted it slightly and let his lips connect to hers one last time before he left 

Faith took a deep breath before she went and walked inside her hotel room “ROSE IM GONNA KILL YOU” she said as she went and face planted into her bed

“awe did i embarrass you” Rose asked as she sat next to her friend on the bed “tell me everything” Rose requested 

“well the parts you embarrassed me or the in-between that? Faith asked as she propered herself up on the pillows on the bed, she grinned at her friend 

“all of it, from the start how it happened, awkward, the kiss the everything” Rose wondered as she hit Faith with a pillow

“well it all kinda happened today, I guess i finally just caved and was like sure ill stop friend zoning him. it had nothing to do with seeing his peen” Faith said back to her Friend as shook her head knowing the next comment that was going to come out of her mouth 

Rose just started laughing “wait you saw his peen?” she died laughing laying next to her friend 

“uh yeah.. we did some nudes on a close set today.. i mean he did.. i was fully clothed” Faith tried to explain “he is nude a lot in the movie or not exactly nude. but just in boxers” she laughed “okay im tired.. are you coming to set tomorrow?” 

Rose shrugged “im gonna stay up for awhile and write but ill most likely sleep in but after yeah, see what this movie is all about” Rose said as she got up from the bed

“okay just let me know when or ill send one of the little people running around to come get you since i know if we are on set tomorrow” Faith said as she got up and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and such. 

“okay, well ill just text you, go to sleep old lady” Rose said as she went and got on her laptop. 

Faith got ready for bed and changed and crawled into half the bed incase rose decided to sleep that night


	53. OH SHIT!

Faith got up the next morning about 5 am as she was due on set in like an hour and needed to shower. and saw Rose still awake. “you ever going to get some sleep?”

Rose looked up from her trance “uh yeah just trying to finish this. part” She said “what time is it?” she wondered 

“5 am” Faith said as she got dressed in the other room “uh how did you loose track of time, the sun is starting to come up "

Rose shrugged “writing puts me in that space. also just so you know the press is going too start in the next week for Marvel” she said to her friend 

“great cause im only going to be doing double duty.. fun” Faith sighed “okay i gotta go ill see you later. get some rest” Faith said walking out the door to head to set, putting up her hood over head head 

Chris arrived at the same time she did “no Rose right now?” 

 

Faiths book her head “no she stayed up all night writing” she pulled down her hood and looked at him as she yawned “these early call times suck”

Chris “just wait till we have to start flying out and back 3 or more flights in 48 hours is a lot of fun” 

Faith groaned as she started to change in the changing trailer “yeah rose told me this morning press is going to be starting which I’m assuming the producers of this movie know?” She wondered looking at him as she yawned again tired 

Chris nodded “they do they extended filming out to allow Us to travel and do what we need to for other commitments” 

Faith sighed “got it. Now go away I got to change” she said showing him so she could finish changing

The two had been filming for awhile for the day before they needed some touch up and wordrobe changes and a few other things. Before they finished for the day 

Rose walked to set as it wasn’t far from the hotel, Asked someone where she could find Faith. The told her that they could find her in the wardrobe or make up tailer it was right down from where she was now. 

Rose walked down to the one that said Wardrobe department and walked in, without knocking just expecting her friend to be there and the door wasn’t even locked. She walked in and she saw Chris completely naked. “OH MY SHIT FUCK OH GOD” Rose like screamed as she covered her eyes as.

Chris quickly put on some pants “what the hell Rose” Chris asked “im dressed now.. why are you in here?” He wondered 

“someone told me Faith was in here” Rose said as she just walked out the trailer just scared for life.

“she is next door in make up” Chris said back to her before the door closed.

Rose slammed the door covering her eyes as she went next door. 

Faith looked at rose whens he walked in threw the mirror “hey sleeping beauty” 

“I JUST SAW CHRIS NAKED” Rose said as she like screamed “i need some damn bleach I’m never going to be able to un see that ever i feel like someone needs to ice screen scoop my eyes out” she said being all dramatic.

Faith couldn’t stop laughing from the second she started talking to the second she stopped and even after. Faith just lost it. They had to stop fixing her make up “oh my god i can’t breath.. I’m crying”

“It is not funny, Faith.. oh my god” Rose said as she sat in a chair and burried her face behind her hair “i can’t”

Chris walked in a few minuets later and it was awkward “Rose I’m so sorry normally people knock or its a Closed set when I’m going to be nude” he said “im so sorry” He tried to express it back to her. "i forgot to lock the door in the middle of changing no one else was set to change it was just me then Faith and" he said trying to explain the whole situation 

Faith was just dying of laughter at his point crying at the awkward tension “im such a bad person” 

Rose slapped Faith for laughing so hard “OW!” Faith said back to her as she kept laughing and the make up people gave up in that moment trying to fix her make up at this time since how it was running down her face laughing so hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these last two are not the best there is some serious drama coming i just gotta connect it and its just me trying to fill space till it makes logical sense for it to connect


	54. Business Trips

After what felt like a long week of filming for both Chris and Faith. Rose had been hanging out at the hotel after the incident of seeing Chris naked. She was finishing up her script and writing episodes and working remotely. 

Faith, Chris and Rose were set to start Press for the new marvel movie they all were apart of. Press started in the west cost as they were currently filming in the east coast. First up LA press and Late shows, and talk shows.

Marvel being what it was and there main star being on a different set them up with a private jet to ensure they wouldn’t be late to any press. That morning, they were due to the airstrip by 9 am.

Faith and rose made sure they had go bags packed as well as there laptops and anything else needed. They grabbed an uber and headed off to the airport. 

Rose sighed as she saw the mob of people hanging outside “of course they are most likely waiting for Chris” She said to Faith.

Faith nodded “most likely i mean he is a big name” She replied back as the camera’s started to flash in there direction “FAITH IS IT TRUE YOU ARE DATING CHRIS?” One yelled to her 

“ROSE IS IT TRUE YOU ARE NOT WITH SEBASTIAN BECAUSE YOU ARE PREGNANT” another one of the people yelled at Rose 

Faith looked at Rose as she quickly pulled up her hood to hide her face “oh my god that i didn’t expect.” she whispered to Faith not expecting these people to know who they are at this point. 

The girls push threw the crowd and finally pushed crowd to the airport doors. Rose pushed them open as she held onto Faith making sure that both of them were in the building.

Faith started walking beside her again “are we going to have to hire security? what even is that. how does one go about that?” She wondered looking at Rose as they went to the private gate

 

Chris was already there going waiting for the rest of them as they checked out the plane “There you two are. I saw the mob of people out front and got worried.” He said back to them.

Faith looked at him “and how did you avoid them?” She wondered confused at how he was there before them.

Chris laughed slightly and shrugged “Back entrance” he said “its more private.”

Faith smiled “did you know rose is pregnant with Sebastians child which is why she isn’t with him on set of his movie or whatever” 

Rose looked at faith and hit her “no im not are you stupid, like those people are stupid” She shook her head “just like your dating Chris which is actually true..” 

Faith laughed as she held her arm “can we just get on this private plane now and get out of here before we get mobbed or something im not about getting tackled”

One of the Airport people walked over to them “alright we are ready to take off” She said. Chris got up “thats our queue girls lets go fly to LA” he said as he grabbed his bag putting it over his shoulder 

Faith couldn’t help but giggle as the 3 of them walked out of the plane thinking about the past conversation..

Rose looked over at her “did you not get enough sleep.. or something you are more giggly than normal?” Rose asked her firmed 

“People are so stupid” Faith replied as she kept giggling “and we have never been on a private yet. I flew coach out here.. i just think all of this is really funny.. also i could use a nap” She said s she climbed up the stairs.

Chris clubbed up first and held her hand out to her “alright come on crazy, lets go” he said to her as he pulled her into his arms 

Rose laughed and followed them up “you two are going to make me vomit” She said as she went and found a seat and plopped into the chair and looked around “well Damn we need to get us one of these” Rose said to Faith.

Faith got pulled down onto the couch by Chris. “yeah we do i could travel in style all the time” She replied as she tucked her head into Chris arm as he put it around her shoulders.

Chris shrugged “uh i still prefer to travel non private” he replied “its more humble i guess and it still allows me to connect and first class is pretty nice.” he shrugged with a smile.

Faith looked at him with a look at was like 'really' “try riding 3rd seat middle in coach next time” she replied as she poked him. As she took the anti anxiety medication that she needed to be able to fly.

The pilot came on and had them all buckle up till they were level off. 

Faith ended up falling asleep on Chris about 20 mins into the flight since she wasn’t a morning person. 

Rose Rewrote some things at the first part of the flight before falling asleep herself. 

Chris did some work. answering emails with the arm Faith was not asleep on his arm.


	55. LA Press

The group landed in LA and headed to there homes in which they lived with the schedules of what and where they needed to be.

Faith had packed some extra stuff that she had gotten in Boston and brought it home with her knowing it was going to be her only opportunity to do so.

A car went and picked up Faith and Rose up early Saturday morning as they got taken to a press place so they could get there make up done and get ready with the make up team. The girls obviously took longer than the boys.

Sebastian walked into the room and he saw Rose. She didn’t see him right away because her eyes were currently closed at that moment.

Sebastian looked at Chris “dude how is your new movie?” he asked as he hand his best friend bro hugged.

Rose felt a chill go down her back when she heard his voice. After the make up person was done she looked threw the mirror and saw him standing there. All her thoughts had been rushing into her head. 

Faith looked at rose “its okay you two will have time to talk later” she softly spoke to her friend so her and only the team around them could hear her speak.

Chris smiled “i should ask you the same thing, how was Ohio was it? or was it someplace more exciting?” he wondered.

Sebastian laughed “uh i had some stuff to do over seas for awhile for a reshoot of something then yeah i just finished the bronze” he said back to him.

Faith and Rose got up and one of the producers walked to go over talking points “no spoilers, guys please! We are not Tom Holland, and we want to keep the movie private. We also want to keep these fun and upbeat” He said to them and handed them papers.

Faith looked at Rose as she laughed slightly knowing what to expect next and all the questions they were asked well they were heading to the airport “try and keep your personal lives out of it, just answer the questions and if you are not comfortable don’t answer, or divert the attention back to the movie” The producer explained. The group nodded before going there separate ways to the interviews. 

In between takes and questions, and breaks. Sebastian walked up and tried to talk to rose “rose i Was wondering if we could talk and you look beautiful” He said to her as he softly touched his arm.

Rose wasn’t about to have that. ‘leave me Alone Sebastian” she said as she walked away and went and found faith.

Sebastian sighed heavily he knew it was going to be a lot of work to win her back. After a long day.

Chris headed off to do the late night show, with Sebastian and Antony, the girls headed home since they were not needed. 


	56. Read Through

Rose and Faith had headed home from the interview place in which they were. 

Faith plops on the couch and looks at Rose “I saw you run from Sebastian” She said

“yeah he wanted to talk and i don’t want to talk to him. He should have been open and honest with me to start.” Rose said simply as she went into the bathroom to take the make up off she didn’t enjoy wearing.

 

“true, but maybe he wants to say sorry? i mean the whole thing blew up quickly, and i mean its been a few months.” Faith said trying to talk her into a simple conversation with Sebastian

 

“yeah no id rather scoop my eyeballs out of my head, then talk to him right now” Rose said back to her as she went and sat on the couch

 

“alright then when we are in new york next weekend.. ill make sure that happens and you two have a civil conversation” Faith said back to Rose as she got up to go to her room. 

 

“good make sure that ice cream scoop is hot because they come out easier then” Rose joked back to her.

 

Faith walked back and slapped her before walking away into her room to make sure she had everything to fly back out tomorrow. She also went to sleep since she missed her bed. 

Rose put the final touches on her movie. To be prepared for the first read threw later that week. 

 

The next day Faith jumped on a flight back to Boston and got back to her hotel room and unpacked again.

Rose the next day headed to the production studio as her and the cast started to go threw a run through of her movie.

Rose walked in and saw who the casted for the lead actor “hey Jermey” Rose smiled at him and gave him a hug”

“its been awhile” Jermey said as he hugged her back “i don’t think ive seen you since we were on set” he said letting go of her “yeah you have even got more beautiful” 

Rose couldn’t help but blush, as her checked turned the color of her name “stop” she said to him as she pushed him playfully and shook her head “did you hit your head or something?” She wondered walking over to the scripts and started to lay them out for everyone with there names on it.

Jermey shook his head “no im just telling the truth” he said as he sat down “we should catch up. coffee after?” he wondered 

 

Rose nodded "uh yeah id like that.”

The director walked in “Alright guys lets do this thing” He said and everyone took there seats and they went threw the read threw of the script afterward everyone clapped for Rose

“That was great” They smiled at her. 

Rose smiled “alright well ill be on set so if you guys don’t do it justice then im going know about it” she said with a slight smile as she got up and looked at Jeremy.


	57. Chapter 57

Faith landed riding in Coach was never her favorite but she wasn’t rich. She got an uber went back to the hotel that she was living in for the next month or more. She hopped in the shower to get the flight off of her. 

Once she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself as someone knocked on the door “UH HOLD ONE SECOND” she said as she frantically searched for a robe but not able to find one. She went and opened the door and saw Chris standing there “come in but i gotta change so make yourself comfortable” 

IT was about 9pm. Chris of course gave her a look. Then looked her up and down and nodded as he walked over to the living room area of her hotel room “uh i was gonna ask if you wanted to come over? we havne’t gotten to talk all weekend and im sure the bests in my house are alot better than the ones in this hotel” he shrugged

“Uh sure let me get dressed and pack an bag? or whatever” she said to him and grabbed her clothes off the bed and then went back into the bathroom and kicked the door shut but it didn’t latch and was left open an inch or so. 

Faith let her towel drop as she quickly got dressed into a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. 

Chris on the other hand couldn’t help but peek as he looked threw the cracks. He thought the girl was beautiful. Sure doing the movie with her she was not fully clothed all of the time. he watched her get dressed. As she came out he cleared his shirt and payed his attention to the phone. 

 

Faith then grabbed her bag and then stuffed some clothes and stuff she was going to need before going to work tomorrow. She turned with her wet hair and looked at him “ready when you are” she said 

“alright come on. I have some movies we can watch” he smiled and held his hand out to her 

“alright sure whatever you want sir” Faith replied as the two walked out. She walked down to his car and tossed her bag in the back got in as he drove to his house. The two then walked in. 

A few movies in Faith sighed and looked at him. She could tell he had been looking at for awhile “why are you looking at me?” Faith wondered 

“i just have a question” Chris narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at her 

“okay and i might have an answer” Faith replied back to him confused 

“why when you refer to your family back home you never talk about your father?” He asked as he turned to face her. So his body was facing her.   
“and why don’t we ever talk about your family?” Faith said Defensive back . It was something she didn't enjoy talking about 

“ill tell you everything” He cleared his throat “mom is the best i actually bought her the house down the street her and my dad live there. My brother lives in New york. and is a weirdo” Chris said simply “thats the basics “uh they are loving people” Chris smiled at her “your turn”

“why do you want to know so bad?” She wondered looking at him 

“Because you change every time you hear his voice. and i want to know why” Chris said back to her 

Faith sighed “Just let it go” She said to him and turned her attention bak to the tv 

Chris carefully turned her head to look back at her “no matter what you tell me isn’t going to change the way i look at you, if thats what you are afraid of?” He wondered, being super persistent about the issue

Faith didn’t respond and took his hand off her face and turned her head back to the movie 

Chris side and just kept looking at her hoping she would break and open up about it. He wanted to know every part of her even the parts she didn’t like to share.. 

Faith turned slightly seeing that he was still looking at her “Seriously Chris let it go. I don’t want to talk about it.” she said as she got up. “i’m going back to the hotel”

Chris quickly got up and followed her grabbing her arm “no, i’m sorry i wont push anymore” he said back to her 

Faith pulled her arm back as she looked at him as tears were in her eyes “he use to beat me. He treated me like i was nothing. he never wanted me.” she said and wiped the tears from her eyes cause thinking about it caused her a great deal of pain. She sighed and grabbed her bag   
and walked more toward the door just done. 

Chris sighed and jogged to catch up to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug “its okay “I’m sorry i shouldn’t have pushed. i didn’t know.” 

“there is a reason i don’t talk about him. There is a reason behind calling him “sperm donor” instead of father” she said to him as she stood there with his arms around her. 

Faith decided to stay the night with Chris. She ended up falling asleep on the couch. Chris grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered her with it.


	58. Coffee in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so im going to be jumping around a little. Also sorry this is so short. but i don't feel well and wanted to push it out. So here is a short little coffee situation

After the reading Jermey walked over to Rose with a smile “so we have plans’ he said back to her.

“maybe if you are lucky we do” she said as she finished taking some notes as she got up “what makes you think im going to keep these said plans? we made like two hours ago?”

“because its me and i know you missed me” Jermey smirked at her as he held his hand out to her “come on ill drive and have my assistant take your car home” He smiled at her

“okay Fancy pants” she said as she put her stuff in her bag and looked at him “i don’t drink coffee” Rose shrugged and walked out of the room ignoring his hand cause she plays hard to get. 

 

Jermey looked at her as she walked out with a smirk. Just like he remembered. She was as stubborn and hard headed as she was the day they met.

“So how is ava?” Rose wondered looking at him “i miss seeing her face” 

“She is really good. Her birthday is coming up, you should come to her birthday. “ Jermey offered “ill have to send you the invite on the calendar thing” he said to her.

“you mean like google invites?” Rose smirked “what are you getting old now Renner?” She wondered getting into the car.

 

“no i just forgot what it was called. you get so many stupid invites for things now a days i wish we could go back to the good old days where we wrote everything down on a calendar and actually mailed things” He replied back and got into the car and started to drive.

 

“well that is true that was the easier days.” Rose said as she looked out the window as they got to the coffee shop. The two walked in and ordered what they wanted. Rose got a smoothie and Jermey got himself a coffee as the two sat down 

“So what exactly happened with you and Sebastian, you two were so happy and then not” Jeremy wondered wanting to make sure that she was single

“uh its kinda a long story but we broke it off” Rose shrugged honestly as she took a sip of her drink.

“well thats two bad. But there are other fish in the sea which means you just gotta keep swimin” he smiled at her.

Rose shrugged as she looked down not really responding to him 

"but look at you now you wrote your own movie. and i get to star into it. Seriously Rose its amazing" Jeremey smiled at her as he reached across the table and took her hand 

Rose looked at him as she sighed and pulled her hand away not ready for that sort of relationship to happen again. She had trust issues with everything and with the sebastian of it all she wasn't ready.


	59. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are filler and kinda back story might be a little boring but i am working on some sort of big drama.. So yeah. enjoy.

Back in boston Faith jumped awake in the middle of the night. She sighed looking around not noticing she wasn’t sure where she was. She got up and found a paper and wrote a note that simple said ill see you at work. 

As Faith had always felt down whenever her father was mentioned because she just wasn’t sure the man who was suppose to love her didn’t. She was on set that day. Deep in Thought. She was sitting in the make up chair well they put a Fake orange color on her skin for one of the parts.

After ward she went and changed and came back for them to do touch ups. She felt like she was a zombie walking threw her day. She headed to set and went and sat on the couch, She hadn’t seen Chris yet. She let the team finish setting up as she was looking at her script. Just looking at it she wasn’t exactly reading.

The team said they were ready and she jumped. She was just lost in her own little thoughts. “okay yeah im ready” She walked over to the set they were working on. it was a doctor room set.

She walked there and looked at them to say action. Once doing that she did the scene. Then went and changed out of wardrobe and came back. “welcome back” Chris said to her “missed you this morning”

“yeah i had to go. I needed some air” she said back to him as the make up team fixed her make up before the directors set her spot and they went back to filming.

Her mind was else wear as she was walking up the stairs in heals she tried up them. She sighed and took them off and walked back down. The next time she messed up her lines. “Damn it” she said “can i take 5” she said as she looked at the director before handing them the props and then walked off set to her trailer. 

Chris was concerned as the two had been getting closer, of course labels haven’t been discussed. He followed her to her Trailer “Faith are you okay?”

“yeah” she said as she walked inside and closed the door and laid on the couch and closed her eyes.

Chris followed her “Do you wanna talk about it?” He wondered as he lifted her legs and sat on the other edge of the couch.

 

“No i don’t want to talk about it. this is your fault. if you would never asked me about my father i wouldn’t be here thinking about every time he hurt me, or every time i was left an neglected, or just left .” she said as she got up. and rolled her eyes and walked out to the kitchen area “lets not forget about the time he broke my arm” She shrugged “whatever lets just get threw this day” she grabbed a bottle of water and her lines and walked out of the trailer.

Chris sat there for a second. He could tell there were more to all of this. He was getting the idea that he shouldn’t push anymore.

She was copping with what happened, the best she could just trying to avoid it.

Faith walked back on set and grabbed the lines again and took a deep breath and read threw them again. “okay im ready” She said as she grabbed the bag again and pushed herself to finish the day before she left and didn’t say another thing to him. 


	60. New York

Between takes Faith had kept her space between her and Chris. She was in her head and couldn’t find her way out. She called home a few times just to chat. She talked to Rose. She hid what she was actually going threw. 

Chris and Faith headed to New York Friday night after they finished filming that day. 

Faith was thankful that she didn’t have many scenes with him this week. IT was more with another love interest and weddings and other such. 

 

Faith walked into the room she was sharing with Rose in new york and fell on the bed that rose was already sitting there on her laptop. “and what animal died up your ass?” rose wondered

“Chris Did up my ass he pushed me about donor and i haven’t talked to him since Then. i gave him small details and i think the worst part of it now is he pitty’s me and i just wanna slap his smug face” Faith said as she looked at rose

“well this weekend is going to be interesting. Im avoiding Sebastian. And you Chris” Rose laughed 

“thank god Anthony.. is going to be around. Oh my god” Faith smiled slightly 

“also Next weekend is Chicago area. do you think anyone is going to come down and see us?” Faith wondered as she sat up on the bed

“uh i think our moms will” Rose nodded “its been awhile since we have seen them” 

 

“Yeah i miss them a lot. ill have call them alter this week and figure out. Rogan said something to me about it. But ill have to text him to talk to mom” Faith looked at her “lets go do Something. We are in new york city im not sitting in this hotel room. “ Faith smiled at Rose and got up holding her hand out to her. 


	61. New York Adventure

The Girl changed into something more not sweatpants. 

Faith puts on a little make up and lets a few girls drop in her hair. Rose puts her long black hair into a pony tail. She also let faith put a little make up on her “you should let me do that more often you look sexy as hells” She complimented her best friend

“shut up” Rose said as her cheeks turned a slight pink color as they grabbed the room key and Faith grabbed her purse as they walked out. 

 

Right as they walked out. They ran into the boys who were headed to the gym.

Chris looked at them “and where are you girls headed on this Friday night" wondering 

“Not here” Faith replied as she walked away from them as she rolled her eyes annoyed

“is she ever going to not be mad at me for asking about her family" 

“give her some time, it puts her in a bad place” Rose said as she walked away. 

“well at least she answers you when you talk” Sebastian said as he patted his friends back. 

Chris sighed as he watched Faith walk away she had been working out more and he could tell. He just checked her out before Anthony interrupted his thoughts 

Anthony walked up behind the boys “come on those thighs are not going to make themselves”

 

Chris and Sebastian rolled there eyes “what you know mine are better than yours” Anthony smirked as the boys walked into the gym 

Rose and Faith did some sight seeing. Went and saw time Square. Got food and did there life.

Faith looked at rose “i know you don’t drink but its been a long week and i could seriously use one?"

Rose nodded “sure just don’t make me carry you home” She knew this could end bad because her friend was a lightweight and she knew it. 

 

Faith nodded “you got yourself a deal” She smiled and walked into of the bars they were near, only to find out they were doing Karaoke “oh my god this is gonna be fuN” she smiled

“sometimes i hate you” Rose said as she went and sat down into the bar and sat and the bar and got herself a soda.

Faith walked over to the bar and ordered her favorite. and like basically chugged it “okay i needed that. She then got another one and nursed it for a bit “oh my god we should sing”

Rose looked at her like the actual fuck are you talking about “uh no. you are welcome to go do that but otherwise no.” 

“Fine you are a party pooper.” Faith finished that drink then went and sighed and walked away after getting another drink and got on stage

“she drunk already” Rose rolled her eyes and turned on a live stream on her phone because everyone needed to see this train wreck.

Faith smiled as the song started to play “oh i love this one, good pick self” she said as she took a drink and started singing along to one of her songs growing up. hit me baby one more time by Britney Spears cause life

Rose couldn’t help but laugh as she watched there friends and fan jump into the live chat watching this happen. 

 

Faith after she finished she legit mic dropped and yelled “WHATS UP BEAT THAT!” she said like it was some sort of competition that was happening.

Rose turned off the live stream as she laughed “come on we gotta go back to the hotel, we gotta get up at a decent hour”

Faith shook her head “nope we gotta go to the hotel” She smiled and boooped Roses nose

“yeah thats what i said Drunkie” Rose replied and pulled her out of the bar as they walked the few blocks back to the hotel. 

 

The two walked into the hotel and then ran into the the guys in the hallway, after there workout all sweaty.


	62. Drunken Honesty

Faith looked at Sebastian as she was all discombobulated and wasn’t even standing still and slapped him “thats for hurting my best friend you dick. if you didn’t see anything long distance why lead a person on? You ass, jUST BROKE HER HEART DICKHOLE”

Sebastian looked at her “i didn’t mean any-“ 

He got cut off Faith and then looked at Chris and put her finger right in his face “AND YOU! are an asshole!” Faith said as she lost her balance and throat punching Chris 

Anthony caught her just slightly so she wouldn’t fall on her face “woah Faith” He said as he supported her and looked at Chris “you okay man"

Chris nodded as he held his throat cause he was just throat punched as he like cleared his throat

“Im going to be sick” Faith said as she as she ran away and threw up in the closest garbage can

“yeah i called that. uh night” Rose said and followed her friend and held her hair back.

 

After Faith was done Rose walked her to there room. 

 

Chris looked at them “how am i an asshole I'm confused” 

Anthony and Sebastian shrugged “what did you piss Faith off this week?” Anthony asked? 

 

Chris shrugged “i mean i pushed about her past because i wanted to get to know her and she shut down and really had an off week.”

“and that is it” Anthony said back to him “you are an asshole because pushing someones past when they are not ready to open up makes them hurt or upset, mostly when they had a shit one. And from what i know Both Rose and Faith have” 

Sebastian sighed and looked at Anthony “how do you know more than we do” 

“Its simple im not trying to get into there pants, and im friends with them. and its easier to open up to me. Rose told me that both there fathers left when they were little, they were abandoned, and hurt physical and mentally” 

 

Sebastian and Chris both nodded like they had a full understanding all of a sudden of why each one of them were mad at the two men. 


	63. Reconciliation

The Next morning Faith woke up hung over as hung over can be. Rose was being the best friend she could be by making a ton of noise to annoy her for her stupid hung over. 

 

“If you don’t stop im going to legit kill you” Faith said to rose as she pulled the pillow over her head 

 

“well smart person we gotta go do some press for said movie we are in” Rose said “so get up and get your ass in the shower, also so you know you throat punched Chris”

“i did what?” Faith asked as she sat up and laughed “he deserves it”

“agreed” Rose said as she finished getting ready.

Faith sighed and got up and went and got into the shower. and got ready for that day. 

The group headed to the studio place and to the little press circuit they had all around town that day. After the long day of answering questions and repeating the same thing over and over again.

Faith and rose looked at each other as the boys got into the van “You know what i could use? i nice just sit in the hot tub. My feet hurt from these heals and i still feel hung over” Faith said to rose

“Of course cause you are suck a girly girl insisting on wearing though even tho i told you that we were going a lot of places today” Rose said shaking her head at her friend

“shhhhhhhh you can just watch your movie i dragged you away from yesterday” Faith replied as she leaned against the seat and closed her eyes.

They drove back to the hotel.

 

Chris heard Faiths plans and knew that was his opportunity to say that he was sorry about the whole thing learning a little bit more about the two of them. 

Faith got changed and then headed down to the hot tub and put her headphones in and then leaned against it and then relaxed. About 20 mins after being there Chris went and sat next to her and pulled out one of her earphones lightly

“im sorry” Chris said before Faith had a chance to say anything “I shouldn’t have pushed, i should have just waited till you were okay with opening up to me about your past, It wasn’t my place to make you be uncomfortable. i am really sorry and im going to respect your privacy from now on” 

Faith looked at him the moment her earphone came out of her ear. Listening to music was her happy place, it was a place in which she didn’t have to deal with the constant drama in her personal life. she didn’t say anything. she sighed as she listened to him “good you should. A lot of shit happened and we are just not at that point for me to tell you about it in detail. also i apparently punched you in the face so sorry” 

Chris laughed slightly “you didn’t hit me that hard. You were mid fall when it happened, you were really drunk apparently."

“yeah kinda yep” Faith said as she looked at him with a deep sigh.

 

The two talked for a while before Faith pulled herself out of it. They ent there own directly

We are skipping a week now. Sorry but otherwise its the same shit different week. So They filmed, doing the flirty scenes between the two in the movie. They spent alot of time together that week. Faith learned that Chris’s feelings were not just on screen and they were more off screen that was transferring over. So lets skip to some drama. 


	64. Elsewhere we do press

Faith’s so called father decided that since his daughter was going to be within driving distance of him, he would do what he does best, show up when he is least wanted and when Faith has everything going for her and is happy for once. 

 

Which currently she was, for the first time in a long time. 

Rose had been walking to get breakfast before anyone else was really awake, She couldn’t sleep anymore. She was grabbing something for the complementary bar as she looked at saw Faith’s “father” . She quickly turned the way she came before she was spotted and ran back to the elevator and went up to the floor they were all staying. Rose went and knocked on both Chris’s door, Sebastian and Anthony’s door and waited for them to get out into the hallway “we have a problem” she said. These were the first few people she could think of. 

No matter how much she was annoyed by Sebastian she needed to ensure that she had the back up that she needed. Chris looked at her tired “what are you talking about? its like 7 am?” he wondered knowing they weren’t scheduled to leave for another hour and a half.“Faith’s dad is down in the lobby, i don’t want her to know. i figured i could handle it with some back up and someone to distract faith.” Rose said quickly as she was thinking on her Toes because that was the last person she expected.. Rose got rattled as much as faith due to everything her father did to her. 

 

Sebastian walked over to rose and put her hand on her shoulder “breathe okay? we will handle it” Trying to be supportive even tho he knew Rose was mad at him but he wanted to be there for her. Rose nodded and looked at Anthony “can you go distract her?” She wondered “make sure she doesn’t come downstairs? no matter what” Rose said.. 

Anthony nodded as he walked off to Faiths room 

 

Rose looked at Chris and Sebastian “now he is most likely drunk or high or both at the same time. i need back up” She said as she started to walk toward the elevator "and most likely about to be aggressive as he always is" Rose said warning them.


	65. Faith

It was a day and Faith woke up with a knot in her stomach like something bad was going to happen. 

She laid there in bed as she took a deep breath as she pulled the blanket over the doors. as she heard a knock on it. she groaned and looked threw the peep hole.

She opened it for the person “yeah im awake..” Faith looked at the man standing there “Anthony what?”

Anthony smiled “well i was told to keep you busy.. for some unknown reason, and let you not worry?” He shrugged trying to be all no big deal about it, being the legit worst at distracting someone 

 

Faith looked at him “what are you talking about Mackie? I just woke up worry about what? great now you got my anxiety going” She said as she went and grabbed some clothes to get dressed. 

 

Anthony shook his head as he tried to block the door knowing where she was going to go next “can’t let you leave faith” “who says Anthony, if you don’t move i will make you move” Faith said as she gave him a glare death. 

Anthony knowing not to mess with her that she had a slight anger issue and would not hesitate to kick him in the balls moved out of the way “You should know your dad is downstairs” He said quickly, before she left the room.

Faith froze dead in her tracks as she could feel the knot in her stomach grow. She could feel the little girl inside of her just want to be accepted. She wanted be loved by one human but after so many years she gave up. Just the sight of him made her spiral no matter where she was in her life. Faith took a deep breath and let it out slowly preparing herself as she walked to the elevator and went downstairs to where the others were with, Anthony who followed her. She closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths as the elevator took them down to confront her Demons

Rose had gone down with Chris and Sebastian. She walked over to him and looked at him “can i help you?” she wondered with the two men behind her.

“Rose” Faith’s donor said to Rose “have you seen my daughter, i tried to call but she changed her number” he said stumbling over his words slightly.

Chris stepped in front of her telling that this man was drunk and he wasn’t going to let him anywhere near the people he cared about, especially the girl he had been falling for. “She changed it because she didn’t want anything to do with you. Now i suggest you leave before i make you” Chris said to the man. Now knowing why Faith always kinda Froze up ignored the man.


	66. Everything i Couldn't Say - Part One

Faith walked up behind him “Chris its okay i got it” She said resting her hand on his back softly. She could feel her hand start to shake as she moved it off his back. He was the one person that made her feel safe. What she was about to do was something that wouldn’t make her feel safe for awhile to come.

Faith’s Donor looked at his daughter “oh sweetie, its so good to see you” He smiled as he tried to go in to hug her. 

Faith took a few steps backwards looking at the man that was half her DNA “stop, what do you even want? why did you drive all the way here? what?”

“don’t talk to your father that way, you know i am the reason you are alive, you owe me the world for that, and don’t forget i raised you” He smiled “dad just needs some money” 

 

Chris shook his head. This man had no right to talk to his girl like that “no you need to leave, she owes you nothing, from what i know about you” 

“ What do you think you know about me? and who the hell do you think you are?!” Faiths donor said angry at this man who was trying to tell him what to do. He was not only drunk he was high on one of the many drugs he did. Faiths ‘donor swung. The first time he Missed. One thing he was, was persistent. Chris looked back at faith for a moment and in that moment. Faiths ‘donor” swung again this time connecting him right in the jaw.

Faith quickly grabs him and looks at him “Chris are you alright?” as she was getting angry she was about to go off.

“yeah i’m fine” Chris nodded, as he put his hand on his jaw and looked at Faith “its okay, im fine” 

Anthony went and grabbed some ice as Chris went and sat down before he got hit again.

Faith stood up after making sure he was right and looked her father right in the eye as tears rimmed them and said the things she had been holding in for far to long

“i owe you something? after what you beat me? Told me that I was a failure that I was not good enough. Do you remember all the times, you hit me? Do you remember all the scars that you left me with?” Faith shook her head as she blinked away any tears that were rimming her eyes, as they slowly slipped down her cheeks. “You never wanted me so why should I thank you that I am alive. You didn’t raise me my amazing mother did. You missed all my birthdays, christmases, even my graduation from high school. You missed everything about my life so what gives you the right to say i owe you anything?”

Faiths ‘donor looked at her as he tried to but in and stop her from talking because he enjoyed to get the last word.


	67. Everything i couldn't say - Part Two

“No you don’t get to talk right now i do!” Faith Stated loudly over anything he could possibly try and say to her to counteract anything she was saying. 

“You neglected me, you abandoned me, you chose drugs and meth, heroine or whatever you could get your hands on to do over your own daughter.” Faith said as she felt the warm tears roll down her face in more of a stream now 

“you didn’t even give me a chance every single time i tried with you, i got stabbed in the heart. You are not the reason i am alive. You are the reason i tried to kill myself, you are the reason i hate myself because half of me is you and i don’t want anything to with you!” Faith said as she walked closer to the man at this point. She didn’t want to be afraid she wanted to stand up for herself once in her life

“ I wasn’t your little boy and i wasn’t your other daughter who you can do drugs with i wasn't important. No matter what i did you wouldn't love me. You Looked at me like I'm some kind of alien human, like ? i didn’t exist” Faith said as she Closed the distance between them she was right in his face “You need to go now. I don’t want you in my life, i want nothing to do with you, just leave” 

 

Faiths Donor looked at his daughter like he was looking right threw her. Every word she said went right threw one ear and out the other. He looked at the man who had ice on his jaw “why do you think your friends can talk to your father like that? I wanted to have a civil conversation with you. But instead you can’t do that. All your father wanted was to see you, instead you made me feel attacked” 

“ You wanted to see me? but you can’t call first? and That man, is my boyfriend. That boy is the most beautiful human being unlike you who actually cares about me and has never walked away from me no matter how hard i pushed him. oh and I pushed him hard, he never gave up on me. No matter what i said to him, or if i hit him.” Faith countered back to this man. She could feel that something changed in him that he would do what he wanted for some sort of revenge

“I love him. Or at least i think i do, but because of you, i pushed the best thing in my life away for almost a year because i can’t trust men. The one man that was supposed to love me no matter what never did. Do you know how bad that screws a person up?” Faith asked the man in front of her 

“but sweetheart i do love you” Donor tried to counter as he told her all the time.

“ Sure you say you love me but when do you show it? do you even know anything about me?” Faith cocked her head to the side as she crossed her arms “okay If you know so much bout me then lets find out pop quiz, whats my middle name, and whens my birthday” Faith wondered as she wiped the tears off her face 

Donor looked at her “i think it starts with an A and its the day after your brothers and same day as your sisters, so the 20th of june” The man said thinking out loud.

Faith shook her head “right don’t even know my middle name. birthday was the easy one.” She Rolled her eyes and sighed

“That isn’t fair.” Donor countered “i love you, you are my child"

“I begged you to want me but you didn’t want to. you only say you love me because you feel obligated too, now that i made something of myself you want to come back. Leave, you are not wanted here and i will make them remove you if you don’t do it on your own.” Faith said as she finally got everything she wanted to say off her chest for the longest time. 

She watched the man turn around and shook his head “You will pay for treating your father like that.” Donor said before leaving the building 

The moment he left she felt herself collapsed into her self. She didn't realize her legs gave out from under neath her till she hit the floor.


	68. Afterward

Faith looked at the people who were surrounding her as she sat on the floor, She wiped her tears that remained on her face. She wasn’t sure what to say about them “uh thanks for having my back. and trying to not let me confront him but it was a long time coming. Faith Cleared her throat and got up from the floor and then sighed “alright now go get ready we gotta uh leave soon” She looked at Chris and sighed “im sorry you got caught in the middle” 

Chris put his hand on the small of her back to support her and shrugged “He hits like a girl, i’ve been hit a lot harder by Sebastian, on accident” 

 

Faith smiled softly at him and looked at Rose and went and hugged her “thank you” 

Rose nodded “i know how they affect us, I’m proud of you for finally telling him off he deserved it” She hugged her best friend back 

Anthony clapped his hand “before y’all make me cry lets get up stairs before production starts to yell at us for being late” He said as he shooed everyone back upstairs.

The group headed back upstairs and started getting ready.

After Chris finished he headed over to Faiths room and knocked on the door.

Faith went and answered it and smiled softly at him as he cleared his throat “got anything solutions for this?” He wondered pestering to the small red that had developed on his jaw.

Faith looked at Chris with a slight shrug “i don’t think that is going to bruise its most likely going to just be red today” She said as she grabbed some of her foundation and Covered it softly with her touch. She made sure it blended into the rest of his skin so didn’t look weird, and didn't hurt him anymore.

Chris looked at her, looking into her eyes “You are a beautiful person” He said to her as he put his hands on her waist “you are one of the nicest genuine people i have ever met and it still boggles my mind that you had to deal with that man growing up” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly 

Faith shook her head “don’t wanna talk about it can we just go please.. we can talk later okay? we are already late” she sighed as she walked out of the room and looked at Rose who was also walking out of her room. 

Chris nodded and followed her out of the room.

 

“Hey Rose do you remember when we came here in like 5th grade and we were so afraid to go all the way up the sears Tower?” Faith wondered with a slight giggle 

Rose smiled “yeah and your grandma was with and she wouldn’t stop taking pictures! Do you still have those?” She asked back

“hey my grandma is the best” Faith Smiled “and I still have those pictures back home to use as black mail so watch yourself” Faith laughed slightly as she leaned against the wall.

The boys walked out. Anthony smiled at everyone Rose looked at them

 

“and how is it that the girls are done before the the boys?” she giggled as she took Faiths hand as they went running down the hall to the elevator to the door of the hotel to the cars, and closed them before the boys got on.


	69. Five Mintues

The group rode in the van to the local press circuit, which is a lot smaller then the last two weeks. This was only for the midwest. They needed to talk about the movie that was going to be used for all the news stations and talk to everyone. 

Chris wrapped his arm around Faiths waist, He was worried about her after this morning “you okay?”

Faith nodded ‘yeah im fine i just need some air and to clear my mind before we start talking bout the movie” She said as she looked at him as they pulled up to the building 

Rose pulled Chris away from her “give her 5 minutes let her clear her head, its been a morning. stop worrying so much” 

 

Chris, Rose, Sebastian and Anthony and a few other people went into the building as Faith took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall to the building. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a few moments just trying to clear her mind before she heard a voice. 

Faith opened her eyes to see the man that just called her name. Fear froze over her body. She stood there.

The man walked up to her without any sort of hesitation. “you are such an ungrateful bitch, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, seems you didn't learn when you were younger” The man said as he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her around the corner to the dark alley where no one could see them.

“stop please your hurting me” Faith said to the man as she tried to pull her arm away. She grabbed the other arm of the man and kicked him behind the knee causing him to loose balance for a few seconds 

“you shouldn’t have talked to your father like that now im going to have to give you a lesson in respect for your elders, thought i thought you when you were younger, guess ill have to show you again” Her donor said as he shoved her against the wall like he use to do when she was younger. He often Repeated himself when he was high as his brain cells were fried

Faith froze as she was having a flashback of her past. She felt like she was that small girl that was defenseless against her father. She started to have a panic attack an anxiety attack all in the same moment.

Faiths “father” wouldn't’ stand for his daughter talking about him in such a harsh language and creating lies about him. As like she was little. He hit her a few times, once in the stomach, once in the face, and then again. “do you understand yet? Everything you said was a lie” He Said back to her as he still holding her tightly against the wall 

Faith let a whimper leave her mouth as she was in pain “you are proving my point’ whispers as She tried to break free from his grip “you have always hurt me” 

No matter how much she trained now, he was still stronger than her.

He basically like picked her up and threw her against the wall, as hard as the man could muster “Give me the money i want” 

Faith hit her head pretty hard that time against the wall. Hitting it so hard she blacked out. She fell to the ground as her eye was swollen, her lip bleeding as well as gash on her cheek. From the way that she fell, she landed on something sharp as it was an alley.

Faiths ‘father’ reached inside her pocket getting what he came for all the cash his daughter had. “ill just take the money then” He smirked to himself as he did something for himself and got what he wanted. Being the man he was, he wasn’t just going to leave without getting the last word. To him the last word. he wasn’t about to let his daughter talk to him in the tone she did earlier in the day.

 

Faiths ‘Father’ spit on her before giving her one last kick to the stomach, and to the chest. Lets be honest he was an ass, all he wanted was his money for his drugs he didn’t care about her.. He wanted to make sure his daughter knew not to treat him like that, She was still his daughter “don’t be a bitch Faith.” he said before he walked away. “you deserved it. I was only acting in self defense” he said to her body which was just laying on the ground bleeding, as she was still knocked out.   



	70. Where?

The Actors walked into the building, and went into hair and make up. Rose got touched up and changed.

Chris had done an interview that lasted about 15 mins and he looked at his watch as he looked at Rose “have you seen Faith?”

Rose shook her head “no normally it shouldn’t take her this long.” Rose replied as she she checked her phone for any missed calls and text messages “oh no.” she said as she walked away from him and dialed faiths number. 

“What?” Chris wondered as he followed her as they walked out “One time i forgot something at Faith’s house after we finished a project.” Rose said looking at him “she told him to fuck off” She took a deep breath

“Faith didn’t know i was back. i was just about to knock on the door when i heard yelling and what sounded like someone getting pushed a wall. then i knocked on the door and Faith came and answered it as she had tears in her eyes but she smiled like nothing was wrong. I don’t know what happened after i left” Rose said honestly.

Chris and rose walked out the door “So he has a history of abuse, and Faith has stood up to him before and paid for it”

“exactly and if he did he might have seriously hurt her this time.” Rose said as she looked around the building “he wouldn’t do it out in public” Rose said thinking out loud.

“which means he would have pulled into the alley or behind it” Chris walked to the dark part of the alley “Faith” Chris said as he squatted next to her and put his hand on her shoulder gently and moved some hair out of her faith “Rose” he said as he called over to her. 

Rose went running toward them “oh my god Im gonna kill him” she said seeing her best friend laying there bloody and out cold. Rose pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance once they were on there way.

Rose called Anthony as she was shaking in anger. She believed that she should have known better.

Anthony picked up “where did you go?” He wondered as he walked around the building inside looking for the bathroom 

“Faiths she is knocked out and bleeding. Im going to the hospital with her, please cover for me.” Rose tried to explain but she was freaking out.

“what are you?” Anthony said as he started to head out of the building and he found them as he hung up the phone “who did this?” 

 

As Sebastian was the only one left inside he looked around and went outside and looked for them “what?” Sebastian questioned looking at the scene in front of him. He wrapped his arm around Rose’s waist to try and comfort her 

Rose stepped away from him and gave him the fuck are you doing look

Anthony looked at them “we are all going to the hospital they can post pone press i mean we can’t really do press without her” 

Faith started to wake up as she looked around for all the people looking at her. She got afraid She wasn’t aware of what was happening, she didn’t know what was going on as she started to have another panic attack.

Chris looked at her “woah you are okay, its just me, and your friends. he is gone its just us” he said resting his hand on her shoulder softly 

Faiths face flooded with tears as the ambulance rolled up “im fine you can tell them im fine” she said as she stood up and got super dizzy and almost fell over. 

Anthony caught her quickly “not fine, you are going to get checked out or whatever they got to do.”

 

Just as he said that. Blinding lights started to flash in their direction. 

Chris quickly stood infant of her, trying to block them.

Sebastian walked over to the men to try and get them to go away but failed. 


	71. Hospital

Faith was rushed to the hospital because it was protocol. She had a gash on her head which means there could be a possible head trauma 

Only one person could ride in the ambulance, of course it was rose being that they were basically sisters at this point in there lives and would do anything for them.

Chris, Sebastian and Anthony went back inside to talk to the producers and see if they were able to record it the day later, just so they could make sure there press wasn’t distracted in any sort of way. They wanted to make sure the Press was off and talking about the movie they were all in as much as they could. 

 

Chris was side tracked the entire time. In between every interview or any question he was checking his phone waiting for some sort of update from Rose. 

Sebastian looked at Chris “Calm down. She is going to be okay. She was awake when they left and rose will get in contact as soon as they know anything.” He reassured his friend

“yeah but still her father is out there how do we know he isn’t going to try again? or whatever?” Chris asked Anthony walked over

“because i sent your body guard over there after you left, figured you can handle yourself for a few hours, but Boo bear is right you need to calm down, we still got one radio interview to do before they will let us out of here” 

Chris nodded as he took a deep breath “thank you to the both of you” he said “now lets get this over with” He said as he walked over to the Radio booth with the two of them.

 

Back at the hospital Rose was sitting in the room. Faith was currently getting some sort of scan in order to Check for some sort concussion and any other broken bones that possibly could be internal from her mugging that just happened.

Faith was brought back into the room and looked over at rose “did you get in in contact with our mom’s?” she wondered 

Rose nodded “yeah they were still about 3 hours out. they got a late start. Sitter was late, i didn’t tell them what happened. figured mom would freak out before she even got here. Didn’t need them getting into any sort of accident” Rose replied back to Faith

“thats a good plan, plus im fine” Faith said as she winced as she sat up in the bed that was there

“right says the person who just winced in pain as she moved” Rose rolled her eyes as she looked at her phone “looks like the boys are done they will be here soon Anthony said” 

“thats cool. my head really hurts” Faith said as she closed her eyes.

The doctor walked in at that moment “yeah and that is normal, from the scans it looks like you have a concussion, and a few cracked ribs. Which means rest, and lots of it. There are some symptoms that you or a loved one need to watch out for if it gets worse, now i have to ask you if you remember what happened?” The doctor wondered as the police were waiting in the wings.

Faith shook her head “no not really the only thing i remember is waking up and my boyfriend and my best friends standing over me telling me it was going to be okay” 

Rose nodded “alright” she mumbled as she took a few mental notes to herself to do some research and such. 

A few moments later Chris walked into the room first bursting in like he was missing something, but stopped when he heard a voice.


	72. Wait What?

The doctor nodded “alright well we are going to keep you over night, just for observation, as well as your concussion is pretty sever so we are going to recommend, no work for at least two weeks, then re-evaluate with your personal physician, and as well as limited screen time and, you will most likely also have some light and sound sensitivity” 

“Thanks uh i can’t remember your name but thanks” Faith said back to the man before he left. 

Chris walked in the rest of the way so people could see him. 

Faith turned and looked at him and smiled slightly “hi” she said simply “come here” she said.

They had given her pain meds for her ribs Rose smirked “well now that someone else is here im going to get some food. She is on some morphine so she might be a little weird”

“im never weird what are you talking about” Faith laughed as she made a PFFFT sound“ow okay that still hurts but i feel like im on a cloud so its okay, its fluffy up here.”

Chris couldn’t help but chuckle a little “Yeah? Clouds you say?” He asked as he sat on the bed next to her

“yes Clouds. you know like high? wait no cotton Candy” She smiled “will you lay with me?” she wondered as she moved the blanket so he could lay down

“of course” He said as he slide off his shoes and got comfortable laying next to her. “i wont let anything happen to you” 

Faith pulled the blanket on the both of them, and then shifted so her head was on his shoulder and chest. “you make me feel safe” She said to him 

 

Chris put his arm around her and rubbed her back gently in a comforting manner “well whoever did this, isn’t going to get to you i can make sure of that” He said back to her and kissed her head softly.

Faith sighed “i don’t even remember this morning i can’t believe i got mugged in Chicago here i thought i loved this city” she said as she yawned slightly.

Chris shifted slightly knowing it was her father but didn’t want to tell her that “get some rest” he said to her as Anthony walked into the room. 

Faith closed her eyes and ended up falling right asleep 

Chris looked at Anthony “we have to do something” he said softly seeing that Faith fell right asleep

“wait what?” Anthony said as he got closer

“We have to do something about this, whole father thing. I just want to protect her” Chris replied as he looked down at Faith in his arms 

“what can we do the law is kinda out of our hands” Anthony sat in the chair “the cops were outside, was faith able to tell them anything?” 

Chris shook his head “no she says she doesn’t remember anything this morning, which is normal the doctor said. Eventually she will but right now no.” 

Anthony nodded “alright well i will fill them in about the confrontation in the hotel.” he sighed and got up. He went downstairs and filled into the cop into what happened this morning 

After awhile of Faith sleeping on him he got tired himself and ended up falling asleep 


	73. Hey Mom

Faiths mom constantly had tried to call her when they got into town, not knowing what happened. She eventually ended up calling Rose.

Rose answered “Hey mom whats up?” to her second mom.

Faith mom sighed “have you heard from Faith, she isn’t answering her phone and we just got to Chicago” 

Rose “oh shit. uh Faith is in the hospital. Ill explain when you get here ill send you the address, just before you freak out she is fine” Rose tried to put out the fire she just lite 

“don’t tell me she broke another limb, doing something stupid” Faiths mom asked

“uh, or it has something to do with that” Rose said “ill text the address” 

Rose hung up with Faiths mom a pin of there exact location. 

Faiths mom showed up with Rose’s mom about 5 mins later. 

“hey mom” Rose said as she ran up to her mom and gave her a hug.

“i missed you baby” Rose’s mom Annie Said to Rose “so whats going on with Faith" She wondered 

Rose looked between her mom and Faiths “uh” she turned her direction to look at Faiths mom Dory “He showed up. Stephen, the father, he was drunk and most likely high. Asked her for money. She went off on him. We went to our press and she didn’t come in right away and found her outside knocked out and bleeding. she doesn’t remember anything” Rose started walking “So we can only assume thats what happens. the doctor said that she will remember eventually. She was asleep last time i was in here” Rose explained as she opened the door quietly and let there Mom’s into the room

Faith was asleep with Chris. Her head was still on his chest, well his arms were securely around her waist. 

 

Rose, Dory and Annie quietly left the room and shut the door

“what hotel are you guys staying at?” Rose wondered looking at the two women

“we were not planning on staying. Just to come visit, but after everythong” Annie responded

“okay well Faith is going to be here over night so you guys can stay in her room. We are staying at the Hilton or something. ill have the driver take you guys over there.” Rose said and handed them Faith’s room key. 


	74. Finish

Faith woke up before Chris did, she realized that she might wanna update her Manager so she could let the production people know who are working on the movie. 

Faith felt Chris phone in his pocket and reached in carefully seeing that he was asleep. She pulled it out and smiled at his lock screen. It was a picture of her. One that he had taken well she was not paying any attention of herself laughing. She stared at it for a second she had never seen herself at that angle 

She shook her head and sighed. She realized that Chris wouldn’t have her managers number. She texted Rose from Chris phone that read “Hey Rose, its Faith, can you bring me my laptop, i got to figure out my managers number” 

Rose replied within a few seconds “how about i just call her for you. Don’t worry about it. Ill let her know” 

Faith replied as Chris started to store under her “okay can you have her just call me then? wait i don’t have my phone. I need to get a phone. Chris is waking up im giving his phone back ill see you later” she said as she looked up at him as she put his phone back cause well her head was starting to hurt.

“You look so beautiful in the morning” he said to her as he kissed her head softly

“you do know its the middle of the afternoon right?” Faith smiled softly looking at him “i borrowed your phone to call my manager, then realized that i did know her number and my phone is broken so i texted rose, promise didn’t go digging” Faith was being completely honest to him. 

Chris shrugged and slide his phone back into his pocket “thats cool i have nothing to hid” he shrugged as his phone started to ring. He pulled it back out and got up carefully and answered the phone call walking out of the room

Faith sighed and got up from the bed. She grabbed her phone out of her stuff bag to see if she could even do anything with it. The Screen was completely shattered, and only turned the color white. She sighed and just put it down 

Chris walked back into the room and looked at her “so that was the production team for the movie we are currently shooting.” He said and sat on the bed

“Let me guess they are re casting me” She wondered looking at him "i suck and they are just starting over" 

“no they did just talk to your manager and the doctor and stuff. as you are not allowed to work, they can’t push production anymore, they have a deadline. They state we got the major theme of the movie. They will see what they can do. with what they have post Production” Chris tried to explain to her 

“okay to many words you are hurting my head. Just base line it for me” Faith requested as she sat next to him with her head in her hands because her head hurt lots 

“they are going to edit the movie. If they need more then we will figure it out. They state we only had a few days left to film anyways. They have more coverage for me than you left” Chris said putting his hand on her knee.

“okay so go finish the movie. and get my stuff from Boston. I think im going to go home for a little bit. By home i mean 5 hours north west of here” She said laying her head on his shoulder 

“im coming with you this time. You are not pushing me away again” Chris said to her putting his lips to her head "i want to be there for you

“i figured. But you are going to go finish this movie first, then you can come home with me” Faith replied looking up at him. "i want you to be there for me. I haven't really ever felt like this toward anyone so im done pushing you away. I have to learn to stop pushing everyone away"


	75. The Rest of you.

About a half hour the rest of the group arrived back at the hotel. Rose arrived with both there moms. 

Faith got up and basically ran into her moms arms “mom” She said as she hugged her tight

“babygirl” Dory replied and didn’t hug her daughter as tight as she already talked to doctor “Rose told me your father showed up” 

“If he did i don’t remember it” She shrugged “The last thing i remember was going to bed last night. “ She kept hugging her mom. 

As Faith was just in a hospital Gown she got up and the bottom one became untied. Which showed her Pink Undies and her bum sticking out the bottom of them. Chris couldn’t help but look. After all he was an Butt Man, and Her’s was his favorite. 

Annie walked over “sweetie your Bum is sticking out” She reached out and tied the gown back to where it was suppose to go.

Faith let her tie it and then quickly turned around and hugged her second mom “i missed you guys. Im coming home for a little bit. I can’t work they say so there is no point in me being in LA”

“YOU ARE LEAVING ME!” Rose asked shocked by the news her friend just said

“First off my head!” Faith Growled back “yes im going home. You are going to go on a date with that boy from your movie. You are going to make sure everything is okay with it. Then you re going to come home. Only for a week. Then you are going back and crushing this movie.” 

Anthony smirked “You tell her Faith.”

“And you two idiots” Faith said crossing her arms “Sebastian you are going to let rose go on a date and see where this goes. But you two are going to talk and you two are going to work this shit out or i swear to god I'm going to parent trap the both of you. And Anthony. Just keep being you Boo. I'm only a phone call away” she said and sat back down

 

Chris smiled as he sat on the bed. 

 

Faith then cleared her throat “and Chris is going to go finish the movie. And meet me at home. mom This is Chris. He is my boyfriend. and Chris these two women raised me. So don’t do anything stupid” She Raised her eyebrows looking at him.

Anthony laughed “Chris do something stupid? right id like to see if pigs fly. Anthony Mackie” He held his hand out to the two women “You guys raised some strong beautiful women and the world needs to thank you for that” He kissed both there hands 

Dory and Annie looked at each other like who dis be, but he just introduced himself “Baby you should be with him, and that bucky fellow with the hair in that half bun, he has a cute nose" 

Sebastian looked down as he cleared his throat “i uh, going to let you guys have family time” He said as he grabbed Anthony’s arm, “ Chris they moved the radio interview to 7 tonight, so they need you and Rose back at the hotel, by then apparently ” 

Chris nodded “ill come with you now.” he said as he put his shoes on and then walked over to Faith “ill be back i promise” He said and kissed her head softly. 

Then looked at both hers and Roses mom “It was pleasure meeting the both of you, i look forward to getting to know the both of you” He said before he walked out with the men 

Dory looked at her daughter "he seems nice, i think i approve" and went and sat on the bed.


	76. Meeting the Parents

“Already meeting the parents huh” Anthony said as he nudged both Chris and Sebastian “you boys are getting serious” 

 

Chris shook his head “Shut up” Chris said and elbowed Mackie in the side “Right my girlfriend being in the hospital and meeting her mom really counts”

“we are not even dating” Sebastian said back “Serioulsy though Rose wont even talk to me, so does not count” 

Antony smirked “so this interview is it real? or did you just make that up to get out of there?” Sebastian looked at them both

“made it up. figured would let the girls have time with there moms. “ Anthony shrugged "who knows the last time they saw there mom's" 

Chris Shrugged “i guess thats a good idea” he cleared his throat “why did i have to leave tho? i mean i really didn’t want to leave her alone” Chris said pulling out his phone and texted rose to ask Faith where her room key was 

“Gone 5 mins and can’t go without texting her” Anthony stated and pulled the device from Chris’s hands

“No i texted rose, if you don’t remember Faith’s phone was shattered. and i wanted to know where her Boston room key is, so i make sure i have it. to you know. Get my girlfriends stuff” 

Anthony handed him the phone back “you must really care about her huh? I think its cute.” 

Chris nodded “of course i do, just like you care about them, i mean did you not become their best friend?” Chris wondered as he slide his phone into his pocket as they talked out of the hospital.” 

Anthony nodded “yeah i did. They are fun. Just like me and like to pick at the both of you and that horrible tom guy” 

 

Sebastian shook his head “god don’t get me started on holland” she said as she rolled her eyes. 

Chris laughed as he looked at the both of them “i don’t think he is a bad kid just can’t keep a secret”

“thats only one of the issue dude drives me nuts. i only met the kid once and i hope i never have to be in a movie with him” Anthony said honestly

Chris shook his head at the both of them “ya know what lets not worry about it. and If we have to work with him ill make sure you guys don’t kill him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. I have been dealing with a killer block. Still am but was able to get somethings out of it.. Not so good but hopefully filler? i don't know. leave a comment if you have any idea's for this story i could use them.


	77. Going Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, again that i am sorry.. i just working threw a block. Hope this is okay. if its not don't tell me. Anyways.

The next morning Chris arrived at the hospital early with Faiths Favorite coffee knowing she walked on set with it every morning.

Faith was awake not able to sleep at all doctors in and out poking her and being annoying all night. She groaned when she heard the door open “what do you need now my left kidney just take it damn” she said annoyed and pulled her pillow over her head

“well i don’t need it, did they keep you up all night?” Chris asked walking in carefully with his coffee extended out to her 

“did you bring coffee is that what i smell?” she wondered as she sat up and quickly reached for it and took a drink “the nectar of the gods. have i told you how much i love you” Faith then realized what she said not sure if she said that before to him still on some pain killers due to the whole cracked ribs thing 

“yeah i thought that was the reaction that i would get. So the doctor said you are getting out of here today.” Chris said to her as he sat on the edge of the bed. Chris didn’t want to react to the i love you thing, mostly because he knew She was on some pain killers and other drugs at the moment

“yes they say that. then i get to ride back seat the almost 5 hours home” She’s aid back to him “what time does your flight leave today?” she wondered putting her hand on his leg 

“at noon” he said back to her “oh that reminds me did you still have your Boston room key?” he wondered asking her “Yes i do..” she said as she looked around “actually i don’t” she made a face and bite her inner lip “uh i think rose has it? I had to of given it to her after you texted her about it. Yeah i think thats what happened” she as she spoke out loud as her brain kept going

Chris knew when she got in the whole babbling state then she needed something that was going to distract. he leaned and kissed her softly knowing that her lip was currently slightly sore. 

“you can also tell me to shut up.. That works too” Faith smiled at him as she put her hand against his cheek and kissed him again 

“i know i just like to kiss you” Chris said as he looked at her as a nurse and the doctors walked in “looks like we get everyones full attention” 

“you would be surprised if i had any blood left after they kept poking me last night. Whats on your mind doctor?” Faith asked “just have some discharge papers. and orders for home care” The doctor replied to her 

“good good just give em to me so i can go home” she said back to the man as she took the paperwork and signed it

 

“you are not allowed to operate heavy machinery well you are under concussion protocol” The doctor said as he slide his hands into pockets

“yeah yeah yeah no driving no starting at a cell phone which i don’t have. no hitting my head for fun, also take it easy cause broken ribs, blah blah blah” Faith said “yeah im going home and im sure my mom already looked up all the stuff.”

“babe let the doctor talk please” Chris said to her as he rubbed her leg softly 

“I did. Can i go now?” she wondered looking at the doctor

 

“yeah ill grab you a sling for your broken arm, and dislocated shoulder and some clothes, unless someone brought you some and you can go” The doctor nodded

“yes hospitals give me the creeps” Faiths aid as she shifted to get up Chris looked at her

“please be careful” he said worried about her as the doctor walked out “can you text rose to tell my mom that im getting out?” She wondered looking at him “ and im always careful” Faith smirked slightly and leaned over the bed slightly as her entire body was sore.

Chris kissed her and shook his head “alright go change” He said to her.

 

Faith walked over to the closet where rose put her clothes and grabbed them and walked slowly over to the bathroom cause she again was still sore and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She changed and came back out. The doctor came back and the Nurse took the IV out of her arms. Gave her a prescription incase she was in alot of pain and such


	78. HomeTown

Sebastian and Anthony went back to LA with Rose. Chris went back out to Boston. And Faith went back to her small ass town in Wisconsin where nothing exciting ever happens. 

She has yet to have a phone so she has had very little contact with anyone. She missed her friend. She missed Chris. She missed basically everyone

Back in LA. Rose got her movie staffed. She got closer to the main guy on set. Rose had gone out on a few dates with the Jeremy fellow. She had actually been happy. She had been smiling again. 

The only thing She wanted was to tell her best friend. The one issue is she had to call the old ass house phone in her home. The same number she had for 20 years. She was sick of just waiting for someone to pick up the phone. Most of the time it was her mom and faith was out in the yard, or at the doctor or physical therapy for her shoulder.

Rose just packed up some stuff. Told Jermey she was going home for a few days she would be back and jumped on a plane and went home. She walked into Faiths house like she owned the place. and went down to the basement to her bedroom

“why the hell don’t you answer the phone?” Rose asked just walking inFaith looked at her confused 

“i don’t have one right now. thats why!” she said with a smile as she got up and walked over to hug her best friend “damn i missed your stupid face”

Rose smiled “good because i brought you're annoying cat who wont stop looking for you!” She said with a smile “and i might have missed your face as well”

“where is she?” she wondered as the cat came trotting into the room over to her “Scrappy” she said as she picked up the Calico cat “i missed you” 

The Cat instantly regretted it as Faith picked her up. She didn’t like to be held so she pushed away. Faith gave her a kiss and let her go. Scrappy then jumped up on the bed and took her position in the middle of the bed. 

“i brought winnie and salem too. i already took them to moms” Rose said

“how long are you planning on staying? how are things in LA? how are things with a phone god i miss texting, and Chris, his stupid face. How is that guy from the movie?” she wondered just rattling off questions quicker than Rose could even process them 

“woah calm yourself, one as long as i want. LA is LA… and the guy from the movie. Oh girl i have tea” Rose said as she sat on the couch

“you best spill that tea right now!” Faith said as she jumped on her bed avoiding the now asleep cat who gave her a look 

“well we went out on a few dates. we kissed. i met his adorable daughter.. and i think things might get serious. i mean i kinda want them to. But also in the back of my mind i keep thinking bout that Romanian idiot.. and how he kinda has always had my heart” 

 

“i get it. here is my advice and ive had alot of time to think about it. As you are the only one who knows the house phone number. and i miss playing cell phone games.” Faith said as the Cat came to crawl on her lap to get scratched 

“Okay enough babble gezz” Rose said and rolled her eyes at her friend

“see where it goes with this guy. He has a kid. you always wanted kids. You are great with kids. but in a few weeks if you don’t see a future or if he doesn’t contact you well you are here then, say sorry bye.. And then Sebastian that idiot still loves you. You guys just need to have an honest conversation” Faith replied as she shrugged 

‘and what if i fall in love with the both of them” Rose asked crossing her arms

“well then you are going to have to choose” Faith shrugged “I don’t have all the answers”


	79. Reunited

Rose had headed back to her mom’s house which was down the street from where faith lived.

Faith had crawled into bed with her fluffy cat who she severely missed. 

The next day Faith woke up and looked around her room. The walls were a soft grey color with a soft accent wall in the color lavender color. The Cat was gone. She got up and ran her hands threw her long blonde hair. She walked over to her closet and got some clothes. She changed and went to go work out. She went on a nice run. Each day she was getting stronger. 

 

Faith the time she went home got her mother a house. She had the people add on to it and made her an little apartment in the basement with its own entrance so she could have her private space and not have to bother her mom, who did have an entrance from the house in case something happened. 

Being the only one home at the moment, her mom seeing her nephew, she left the bathroom door open in the basement It also had a bedroom, and a small living space. for her to hang out in, also a kitchenette with the basics of an apartment in it. 

Faith always listened to music well she showered and since no one was home it was even in a louder fashion than she normally would. 

Little did she know what was going on. Her mom had been in contact with her boyfriend let him know where the spare key was. He came over well she was gone and walked into the house and yelled for her. He could hear the loud music coming from downstairs. 

Chris slowly made his way down the stairs, he saw the light coming from the bathroom and took off his shoes. He walked into the bathroom to see the shower was on and figured. 

Chris got undressed. What better way to surprise the one girl he missed was to jump in the shower with her. Once finishing getting undress, he carefully moved the shower door and stepped in.

 

Up till this point faith didn’t hear a thing. She was standing under the hot water as she let it run down her body. She heard the door open and then the draft from the cold air. 

Faith quickly turned around from facing the front of the shower. After she had grabbed something to defend herself. 

Once she saw who it was she dropped the shampoo bottle and basically jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Chris caught her and held her tight as the both of them let the water running over them. 

Faith crashed her lips against his. The music was loud which meant she couldn’t really hear if he said anything.

Chris kissed her back as he pinned her against the side of the shower to help support her and make sure he didn’t slip. 

The kiss got deeper, more passionate. The music stopped to switch songs and Faith couldn’t help but shift herself and whispered in his ear “i want you right now” She said and bite his ear lobe letting it linger in her lips. 

Chris was already turned on, he had no problem with this request. He shifted her for easier access being careful because he had no idea how her rib cage was.

Faith loosened her grip with her legs letting him do what he needed to. She felt his membrane enter her. Faith let out a soft grasp as she felt him go deeper.

Chris slowly started pumping his hips into hers. Faith took her arms from his shoulders and moved them to the shower handle to support herself so they had more room to do what they needed to. 

Every moment felt like they were apart of each other. Faith couldn’t help but let out a moan here and there. 

Chris started to move harder against her making it rougher. he could start feeling her tighten around him. He was getting close to his climax as well. 

 

Faith tried to hold out as long as she could moving her hips along with him in a circular motion. 

Chris ran his hand down her body, he reached between them and started rubbing her clit. which sent her over the edge. 

Faith head Moved so it was up and against the wall of the shower. She let out a deep moan as she breathed “yes Chris” she released right as he did. 

Faith looked at him as she let go of him as she stood back up in the shower as the water kept falling over them. she bite her inner lip. 

She finished washing herself again and then grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she turned off the speaker as he got out of the shower as well “i missed you” 

 

Chris said with a small smirk as he walked back over to her and leaned down pressing his lips to hers


	80. ROSE KNOCK!

Faith smiled up at him “i missed you too, do you know that was our first time together?” she asked looking up at him as she smiled. She turned and grabbed her speaker that was now off and walked into her bedroom. 

Chris Grabbed his clothes off the floor of the bathroom. He slide on his boxers after he dried off and followed her sliding on his jeans. “not that i didn’t enjoy that but hi im happy to see you, not in a hospital bed” 

“its been two long weeks without being able to talk to you” Faith said back to him as she let her towel drop and walked over to her closet and found something to wear. 

Faith heard the door open and then clothes again as she slipped on a bra and panties putting a tank top on. She walked back over this as he spoke to her.

“i really need to get you a phone, or get yours replaced, or something” Chris said as he wrapped his arms around the half Dressed Faith.

Faith smiled as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly, putting her arm around his still bare neck and her chest against his “yeah i was thinking about doing that. i miss texting and face timing and all of it” 

Rose then appeared in her door way looking at the two of them seeing they were both half dressed and screamed “OH MY GOD PUT ON SOME CLOTHES WHAT THE HELL DID I WALK INTO?!” she covered her eyes and slammed the bedroom door again

“God damn it rose knock would you?” Faith asked as she quickly grabbed her jeans and put them on “We were almost fully clothed. Come on now” Faith walked back over to the door after her jeans were on and opened it “how may i help you?“

"i was going to ask if you wanted to come to run some places with me, but i didn’t know chis was here” Rose said as she still had her eyes covered. 

Faith turned and looked at chris “we are dressed. no skin showing uncover your eyes you dramatic twat” Rose giggled slightly and uncovered her hands “ill go with you, i need to get out of here, but only if we can stop at the apple store so i can get a new phone” 

Chris looked at them “and what am i supposed to do?” He wondered walking up behind Faith putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head. 

“well my little brother will be back in a little bit. I’m sure he will love to pick your brain” Faith couldn’t help but smirk knowing her brother “im kidding, uh you can hang out here, he will be home, after school”

“but i missed you and now you are going to make me hang out in your child hood home by myself?” HE wondered kissing the top of her head 

“UH yep, you can relax in my room, with scrappy, read a book, a movie. Relax? i promise we will be home in an hour?” She questioned asking Rose

“an hour and a half tops” Rose nodded as she crossed her arm “ill be in the car” she said simply

“alright bring her back in one piece, Rose or else, i just got her back and i am not ready to loose her” he kissed Faith one last time before both of the girls headed out 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. Ive had a writers block. I'm working threw it. sorry these chapters are crap im working up to something but give me a chance to push past the rest of my block


	81. Chris The Tutor?

“FAITH!” Rogan yelled as he walked into the house “I NEED YOUR HELP!? OUR HISTORY TEACHER ASSIGNED THIS PROJECT” He got all the way down the stairs to the little apartment area that was there“wait you are not my sister” 

Chris was sitting on the couch reading one of his favorite books that he happen to bring with on his trip for plane rides “no i am not. but i might be able to help, does your sister always help?”

Rogan nodded “always i don’t think i would be graduating this year without her. Even when she isn’t in state she makes sure that i get it done and if i have any questions she is a facetime/ text message call away” 

“thats awesome. So what exactly do you have to do?” Chris wondered as the door opened 2 more times. 

One was in the kitchen getting food before coming down, and the other teenager just came downstairs “woah Thats Chris Evans, i guess she wasn’t lying” Allie said looking at the man and rogan

“Faith isn’t here” Chris said “ she should be back shortly.. I hope”

Sky came down after with a snack in her hand “where’s faith i need help with Social studies and science, and some math” 

Rogan answered this time “ Out with Rose i assume we got Chris” 

“she seriously helps all of you every day?” Chris looked at them overwhelmed “how does she do this, one at a time or?” He wondered trying to help out.

Faith walked into the house a few seconds later “i know I’m late sorry” She said as she saw the kids sitting on the couch at the coffee table “homework check go” The 3 kids started talking to her all at once “okay Sky you do math you know I’m not helping you with that tape math thing i don’t get new math, you get stuck ill figure it out. Rogan do the research for your project, Allie do you girl” She turned on music Ill be in the other room if you need me. Try and figure it out first, if you are really suck remember you do have text books, try looking before asking” Faith said and held her hand out to Chris. 

Rose walked into the house “oh god children..” She then made a face as she walked into Faiths room and sat at her desk as she put her food on the desk, along with a bag of stuff from there putting .

Faith shook her head at Rose as her and Chris walked into the room “sorry i forgot they come over for homework help”

“seriously? how are you suppose to be getting over a concussion when you have to use your brain for high school home work every day” Chris wondered concerned about her

“don’t worry if my head hurts i don’t help them, and they have to figure it out theselves, i just want them all to graduate. maybe i care to much” Faith shrugged

“you do care to much” Rose chimed in as she put a fry in her mouth

“Give me my food before you eat it” she walked over and grabbed some of the fries

“HEY THOSE WERE MINE” Rose said back to her, “yours are still in the bag"

“did you get a new phone?” Chris wondered looking at Faith

“no there was a huge line at the store, we can go later if you wanna drive?” She looked at him, “I can show you around this sleepy old town” 

“did you just call it a sleepy old town? you mean this boring piece of crap of a place?” Rose wondered 

“SH from the person in the chair” Faith walked over to Chris and wrapped her hands around his neck “its not that bad. remember she is a bit dramatic"

Chris shook his head as one of the kids came in the room. “hey Faith Whats the square root of 167” Sky asked

“did you use a Calulator” Faith wondered leaning over to look on the other side of Chris shoulder since he was taller than her

“i don’t have one” Sky responded. Faith put her head into Chris chest as she sighed frustrated already

“do you have your phone Sky?” Faith wondered

“Uh yeah” Sky said pulling it out of her pocket 

“then use that, if you turn it sideways there should be a square root thing on it” Faith explained to her. Sky just walked away.

Rose looked at Faith and rolled her eyes. She knew these kids and knew that sometimes they asked the stupidest questions 

 

“Allie” Rose yelled for her to come to them “ did you see that spidypool meme i sent you well you were at school” 

Allie looked at Rose like the fuck you say that for “NO SPIDY POOL IS NOT IN THE CARDS HE BELONGS WITH ME!” 

Chris looks at them “She has a crush on Tom Holland, i can introduce the two of you,” Chris offered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket 

"OH GOD NO" Allie said embarrassed that she said that. She dove into Faiths bed "SCRAPPY PROTECT MY FEELINGS"


End file.
